Drown in your ocean
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Wing fic. During the battle of New York Tony is forced into a mateship with Loki, and is thus rendered somewhat crippled after Thor takes his brother away after the battle. The other Avengers become more than team mates; they become his flock. Tony only wishes Bruce could take Loki's place. Trouble arrives when Thor is asked by Odin to bring Tony to Asgard to see Loki.
1. Oceanic feathers

**Another new one. I really can't help myself. Sorry if you are waiting for other stories.**

It has been said countless times that the tug of a soul bond can only be found in fairy tales. Fairy tales centuries old. They were the stories that were told to young, hopeful children; giving them hope that they would find that perfect someone, that someone who can balance them out, to let them know that they will stay close for as long as they live.

For one, Tony Stark never believed any of these stories. How could he? A father who spent everyday ignoring him; would never hug him or tell him that he was proud of his intelligence. He never even said that he loved him.

Tony grew up in a cold household. His father was constantly working and his mother was often out of country, socialising and gathering many admirers due to her crumbling relationship with Howard. At least when she was home she wouldn't ignore Tony. She would spend what little time she had partly with her son, taking him shopping or to the beach or the zoo.

Those trips were few and far between, but they were still something. His mother cared partly. It just wasn't enough for the naturally energetic little lad with a curiosity the size of a planet.

Tony loved to explore. He loved to learn- but mostly- he loved to create.

He possessed dexterous little fingers that had the uncanny ability to build anything he set his young heart on. Anything he made was of pretty good quality. As he grew older, that 'pretty good quality' turned into masterpieces.

Tony learnt to forget his need to garner his fathers attention. The man was too busy building, searching and building some more. He never put too much hope in his mother returning home. He gave up on waiting for those hugs he desperately loved but very rarely got.

And so, the young man, starved of love, learnt to live without any of that love he so deeply craved.

Love was overrated anyway.

The only thing about Tony that Howard seemed proud of was the fact Tony had gorgeous, show stopping wings. The young lad was always catching the eyes of others. His wings were the reason why Tony grew up so used to attention. Attention became all he knew.

Like his mother Maria, who herself had shiny dark blue wings, Tony had wings the colour of deep, Oceanic blue. The primaries were speckled with iridescent red spots that seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

Blue was a rare colour for wings, so rare that the gene was slowly dying out. Very few people possessed blue wing coloration. In fact, it was always a risk for anyone to have blue wings because they were highly prized. People with blue wings were often subject to being kidnapped and sold in collection circles.

Collectors of rare items and animals would happily imprison the owners of beautiful blue feathers. Their rights torn away from them.

Tony had heard about these horror stories, of people like him going crazy in their captivity, being used as sexual slaves, for breeding purposes even. There were even cases of collectors getting their prizes killed, preserved in specialised cases that could preserve the beauty of the victim for evermore.

Stories such as these absolutely terrified Tony. This knowledge lingered at the back of his brain all the time. Tony knew that this type of fate could in all actuality, happen to him. Tony had to hope that his father cared enough to protect him from people like this as he grew up.

So Tony, deciding not to simply rely on his father, gathered all his brain power, courage and easy bravado and carried on with his fathers weapons company after his death. The legacy of the man with brass wings would carry on, on the man with Oceanic wings.

Tony would build an empire so large and ferocious no one could ever touch him, for fear of being stricken down under the wave of Tony's power and influence. Much like a riptide, Tony would drown them before they could even sputter their cases.

Tony became almost untouchable. But then again, Tony could never escape the tides of fate.

The ten rings kidnapped him, blowing holes in his chest and causing metal shards to dig their way inside his closed off heart.

Luckily, the knowledge and resourcefulness of one man, also captured and held inside the mountains of Afghanistan, kept the man with the closed off heart alive.

The man, Ho Yinsen, had managed to hook up a magnet to Tony's chest, powered by a car battery. It kept the shards out.

"You are lucky they didn't cut your wings off. Wings that shade are worth a fortune."

Tony's eyebrow rose up on his sweaty forehead. His wings shuddered. Tony knew perfectly well how lucky he was. The fact that these beasts had enough pride to leave his wings untouched was a god send. It was a universal law that touching another's wings was taboo. Only the closest friends, lovers and family had the honour of touching another persons wings.

If you were lucky, you would be accepted into a familial clan after you left your family nest. Tony suspected he would stay alone for the rest of his life.

"What the hell is this thing?" He gasped after he felt the acute twinges of pain when he tried to sit up. He also noticed there was a tube sticking out of his nose. In spite of the acute discomfort it posed, Tony pulled the tube all the way out of his nose. It was really long, so it must have been lingering down his trachea. Once it was free Tony pinched his nose, willing he wetness to leave his eyes.

"Keeping you alive. The magnet prevents your heart gathering holes. It was tricky. I couldn't get all the shrapnel out." The man said after he watched Tony pull the tube out with a disgruntled look on his face.

"There is already a proverbial hole in my heart, but it is appreciated that there won't be any actual holes puncturing the muscle." Tony gasped again, but this time he managed to sit up. His legs dangling off the edge of the table.

Yinsen proceeded to tell him about their situation, his slate grey wings drooping low for the whole time. The mans vitality was evidently low. His rough time here reflected in his wings.

Often tales said that the wings of a person reflected the emotions evident inside the soul. The posture of those dark grey wings told Tony everything that he needed to know about this place. Soul draining. There was going to be a rough time ahead.

After the torture, the fear of getting his rings ripped right off his back and the understanding of what would happen if Tony didn't agree to their demands, the genius decided that staying alive was more important than playing hero and trading his life for not building their desired weapon. The Jericho missile.

Except, Tony won't build the weapon.

He built the first miniaturised arc reactor using scraps. It was just coincidence that the blue glow was similar in shade to Tony's lighter primary feathers. Yinsen said it meant Tony's fate was beginning to click into place.

Schematics for a suit came after the reactor. They both worked hard for weeks, using the scraps from old weapons to make a suit capable of mass destruction. A suit designed as a gateway out.

The day of escape came suddenly. There was talk that they would cut off Tony's wings after he built the Jericho and sell them for a tonne of money. Yinsen had listened to every word he could gather from the guards posted outside. Tony didn't want to stick around any longer.

They hid themselves in the cameras blind spot so that the suit could boot up. They were running out of time quickly, so Yinsen, in a fit of utter madness, picked up a gun and ran out of the previously exploded doors, shooting bullets here there and everywhere and screaming his head off. Strangely, his wings spread wide, excitable.

Tony called but the man didn't return. The suit finished booting up.

He walked through the tunnels, burning as he went. Men with their grungy grey and brown feathers screamed in pain as the flames licked up their bodies. Tony turned a blind eye to their pain, dealing the same pain he and Yinsen experienced during their time there. He was simply returning the favour.

He managed to blast his way through to a room with a doorway leading outside, pointing his flamethrower at the other men and their apparent leader. They dropped like flies, so Tony spent a moment glancing around.

There were sacks piled up against one wall, and laying across those sacks was Yinsen. He was covered in blood and his eyes were clouding over, signifying his coming death.

"Come on, the outside is right there. My wings can taste freedom already." Tony nudged Yinsen with his hands like a kitten asking its mother to wake up. Tears were moistening his eyes.

"We both know only one of us was going to make it Stark." The man weakly spoke, his breaths ragged. "This is what I want."

"What are you talking about? What about your family?" Tony almost shouted, the weight of the mans coming death heavy on his heart.

"My family is dead!" The man breathed out, years of hurt pouring out, all in that one word. Dead.

Tony felt his wings droop. "So there is none left from your familial clan?"

Yinsen shook his head. "Don't waste your life Stark. You have so much to give."

Tony felt frozen. He didn't think he had any love to spare. No one had ever spared him any love.

Ton reached out with his gloved fingers, finding dark grey feathers. The man shivered for a second, but then he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He died seconds later.

All Tony could give the man in his last moments was acceptance into his own familial clan.

That event started the sequence of the most important events of Tony's life. Iron man became a world wide icon. The death of Tony's business partner, Obadiah Stane began Tony's legacy, but also closed off his heart once again. The part that Yinsen managed to open was now clamping shut with the betrayal of the man he saw as a sort of father figure.

Then there was the Palladium poisoning, where Tony managed to push both Pepper and Rhodey away so that he could protect himself. The trouble with Vanko and Hammer meant those bonds were formed once again, especially when they all worked together, along with Natalie Rushman, or rather, Natasha Romanoff, to stop a bunch of evil suits.

Tony's life changed again with the Avengers, especially with the appearance of a certain person.

Tony stood on the stairs situated inside the penthouse at the top of Stark tower. A glass of bourbon clutched in his sweating hand. His wings held rigid on his back.

"Why put up such a ruse? You and I both know how much your wings are betraying your truest emotions." The dark haired man slunk closer. The man was all black leather, green material and golden armour. The staff clutched securely in his grasp.

Tony felt his breath escape when the man flared his deep emerald wings. They were wide, with a span of about twenty feet. There were rose gold stripes fringing silver colouring running through the primary feathers. Beautiful wings, flashy and proud.

Tony swallowed and stepped forward, leaving the stairs behind. He neared the alien, but stopped about five meters away. His heartbeat fluttered when the man also neared. It was a predatory stalk, meant to intimidate. His eyes were intense, his long hair spiked up in a wild style.

Tony stood his ground.

"This thing you are acting out. Why not just admit that the war is going to happen whether you want it to or not. There is no preventing the dominion of your kind."

"Yeah, no." Tony took a tiny sip. He was only holding the glass because it was acting as a kind of lifeline. When his fingers were busy it created the illusion that his brain was calm. "The Avengers won't take kindly to bowing down and submitting to your," Tony gestured around with his hands, "supposed army." He made air quotation marks with his fingers.

Loki smirked and switched the staff into his right hand. Tony supposed he was getting ready to use it. "Oh, where oh where are your team now little mortal. The avengers have scattered, the beast has fallen to earth, that oath is no doubt denouncing his worth. What have I to fear from a broken down little bird like you."

Tony growled when Loki neared too close to his vicinity. His wings flared out on instinct. They said, 'go back now, or I won't delay in hurting you.'

The man raised his staff, the stone glowing an eerie blue. He raised the tip to Tony's chest. The sharp edge clunked when it hit the surface of the arc reactor. Whatever was meant to happen didn't.

"Was that meant to happen?" Tony said, ignorant of the rising anger. "Performance issues aside, that didn't quite meet the demands of the consumer. You may need to take..."

Tony was grasped around his neck with an iron grip. He was forced onto the floor. His legs buckled, unable to hold his body up, which was being power forced towards the stone tiles.

"Get your pretty little self onto the ground mortal." Loki sniped, crowding Tony with his wings.

Loki kept his span out in a sign of dominance. It was an action that demanded absolute order. It was the actions a dominant usually performed when they needed their submissive to listen.

"What are you..?" The fingers around his neck tightened nastily. They would leave vicious bruises in the morning, if he lived through this.

"You fascinate me whelp. Never has anyone below me stood up with such defiance. I will show your your place, Hen."

Tony's eyes widened. This mad God meant to mate him. 'Hen' was a word used to denote the submissive roll in the partnership. Tony never suspected that he would get a submissive roll.

Tony couldn't move or speak. The grip was so tight he struggled to draw breath. Tony was forced to manoeuvre onto his belly. Loki lay his bulk on top, meaning Tony couldn't move an inch. His wings were pinned to the sides.

"Behave and this shan't be as painful as it could be." Loki stroked along his blue feathers, causing Tony to gasp loudly. Where were the others? He needed help now, before it was too late!

Loki forcibly ripped the back of Tony's black Sabbath t shirt where the wings exited the slits at the back. In no time at all, Tony felt Loki sink his teeth into the skin just above his right wing joint.

Blood welled up and Tony could hear Loki sucking it up. His canines sunk in further, creating the bruising that would mark Tony as a bonded party.

Usually the bonding acted out as a kind of ceremony between two lovers. The lovers knew they were meant to be together as the bonding was meant for life. One partner with no going back. Repercussions were rare as both parties were doubly sure about their choice.

In this instance the bonding was forced. It was as bad as rape, actually it was worse. With rape, there was the hope that things would get better. Your loved ones would surround you, help you get through the dark times.

Tony didn't have anyone except Pepper and Rhodey. Tony didn't think they would be enough. A new submissive needed many loved ones to surround them.

There would be no going back now. Tony was bonded to someone he didn't love; didn't even know except for his megalomaniac tendencies. He couldn't escape.

Suddenly, remembering why Tony was there in the first place, he screeched.

"Deploy Jarvis!" He hoped the prototype was ready. He tried to flap his wings, but Loki's entrapment was too strong. His apparent fangs were dug in deep. Tony knew the bonding fangs of a dominant wouldn't retreat until the process was over. They had to mark the blood as the liquid flowed around them; mark him as the dominant's property.

Jarvis, deploy!" He cried, the fire flaring up in his shoulders and wings. He wriggled, causing the pain to flare up further. Loki growled low, annoyed at his submissive's struggles.

Suddenly Tony could hear the mechanics inside the tower heralding the approach of the suit. The rocket thrusters kickstarted and Loki threw himself off the blue winged man as the suit formed around his body.

After Tony blasted Loki away with a repulser beam, it was utter pandemonium. The portal opened and aliens surged through.

The battle lasted about half an hour. It was short but intense. With the aid of the Hulk and his 'smashing talents,' Thor with his lightning and strength, Captain America with his fighting skills and courage, and the two master assassins with their eye for noticing even the most obscure moments and sheer skill, the aliens went down.

Tony flew a nuke through the portal and tasted the utter terror and loneliness of the void. To a social creature such as Tony, the void was utter horror.

Loki was captured by his brother. He had been smashed into the floor of the penthouse by the Hulk and left there for the duration of the battle.

Tony hung back as the others apprehended him. Tony was too terrified to go anywhere near him. Steve was confused as to why, but Tony just stated that he would get in touch with Fury.

Tony simply wanted to retreat into his own space and tend to the fire lingering inside the bonding mark.

Loki was taken back to HQ whilst Tony and Bruce created a kind of amplifier that could switch on the power of the Tesseract. They spent three days designing with added help from Thor, who overlooked the process, explaining how the power flowed.

Once it was time for Thor and Loki to return to Asgard for judgement Tony hung close to Bruce, whom he quickly built up a kinship with in those three days. Bruce didn't question why Tony was practically brushing his feathers with his own dark maroon. He thought the man was simply affectionate and loved touch; which was half true.

Tony couldn't cast his eyes away from the dark younger brother, with his gorgeous emerald wings. They contrasted strongly with Thor's shimmering golden plumage. Loki stared at Tony right up until they activated the Tesserract's dimensional abilities to take them home.

Once they were gone Tony let loose a big breath of air. Bruce gave him a strange look, but he didn't say anything again.

Tony proceeded to ask the others if they wanted to move into the tower after it had been refurbished. The glass needed replacing at different levels where the Chitauri soldiers decided to have a nose around, and the floor at the top needed replacing.

They actually said yes, much to Tony's relief. His new submissive tendencies naturally gathering possible flock mates. Tony felt he needed protection.

He knew that one day his dominant would be back for him. He had to be prepared.

The building took about a week, but creating suites for each Avenger took longer. Tony had to create a rec room so that they could hang out as a group. It contained an added kitchen, along with a large dining table, a small bathroom and a home cinema, complete with gaming consoles.

Tony, along with help from Pepper, designed the layout of the suites, deciding on simplicity mixed with enough room to spread their wings. They each had a balcony where they could take off and land with ease. There were two suites on each floor.

Soon after their completion, the Avengers moved into the newly dubbed Avengers tower. All except for Thor, who was still in Asgard.

If Thor returned, he would share a floor with Steve. Natasha shared hers with Clint and then Bruce's floor was below theirs. The man appreciated privacy, and he felt better knowing that he had a floor to himself, even though there was a room ready for another person if needed. It could stay as a guest room for now.

Above their floors, Tony shared with Pepper, but only when she had work in New York. She still had offices at SI in Malibu.

On days where Pepper was gone, Tony often organised play days in the rec room where they could watch movies and eat together.

Tony very quickly made friends with the others, even Steve. The two upon meeting didn't really see eye to eye, but they were mature enough to put all past grievances behind them. Steve had comforting silver wings that glistened like Christmas. They were tipped with bright red markings that created mottling on his primary feathers.

The two assassins were rather private, but Clint, with his cheerful mint green and cream wings would often play some games with Tony when asked. Too bad he was really damn good at playing them, and often left Tony in the dust.

Natasha was a great cook, and would gather them for dinner about twice a week for her homemade culinary delights. Talk often flowed after a good, hearty meal. Her deep Obsidian wings would often poise proudly when someone commented on something particularly delicious.

Bruce often joined Tony in the workshop. Tony had created a lab space for Bruce, so that they could share information and work on different things together. Bruce became the closest person to Tony sans Pepper. Tony would often touch his wings to Bruce's every now and then, taking warmth and comfort from the action. Bruce never told him no.

Even a couple of months later, Tony still hadn't told them about his mating bond with the mad God.

It became even more of a problem when he started to get a crush on Bruce.


	2. Family works

**Second one is done! A nice long chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Tony felt pretty rough. His shoulder was throbbing for the first time in weeks; well, ever since the battle three months ago.

He was laid up in bed after an all- nighter in his workshop. The day before there had been a fight within the city between Spider-man and the Green Goblin, which featured buildings exploding and people getting caught up in the cross fire. The Avengers went out as crowd control, ushering the people away from the scene of the fight and to help those that had been injured.

Tony found himself fixing some niggles inside the suit after a Pumpkin bomb exploded practically right on top of him. The noxious, silent flames managed to actually melt the top most layer of his suit right along the back of his shoulders and along the blades of his wings.

The melted metal primary feathers merged together, throwing off his flight pattern and forcing him to land heavily on the ground. Tony was then forced to help Steve, Clint and Natasha from the ground.

Steve had been helping hordes of people by guiding them through the buildings as they flew from the epicentre of the battle. Clint had found a nice lofty perch to stand on where he was shooting bombs before they could hit buildings. Natasha had been doing similar work to Steve. She guided people away and made sure panicking citizens didn't go the wrong way.

Bruce had stayed back at the tower. It wasn't a code green, as the Hulk would just cause even more damage if he was present. Bruce likely would have been pacing violently, waiting for his team mates to return, green edging up his neck in agitation. Tony trusted the man to keep his cool; Tony would trust Bruce with anything.

The fight ended when Spider-man managed to capture the green Goblins craft in a network of webbing that was attached to many buildings. The Goblin itself retreated with a smoke bomb, his mischief accomplished.

Tony would have attempted to speak to the Spider; he was aching to find out who was under the mask, but his armour was in dire condition. Jarvis was telling him how unsafe it would be to fly, and his wings were beginning to hurt due to the warped plates.

Tony simply allowed Jarvis to detach the wing plates, setting his blue feathers free. He felt instant relief once they fell off. His wings stretched out. He beat them a few times without taking off to work out the kinks. Particles of dust and trash flew up into the air because of the gusts of air.

Tony had found himself in luck when Spider-man actually dropped down in front of him, his small, tan brown and marble streaked wings poised high in the air.

He asked if Tony needed a hand with the metal feathers. Tony said that they needed melting down and that it would be a big help if the Spider could use his nifty spider webs to tie them together for easy transport.

Once they were tied together the Spider mock saluted Tony and then sprung off, leaving that area of the city to be cleaned up by others. Spider-Man never stuck around, he always seemed to be in a hurry.

Tony returned home and had been holed up in the workshop ever since.

It was nearing the early hours of the morning when the bonding mark suddenly flared up. Tony had melted the metal feathers down, preparing to recreate them into the wing plates and proceeded to detach the melted shoulder plates. They too would need replacing and reattaching, when Tony felt fire seemingly burning a hole inside the bite mark.

The bite was right above the area his wing connected to his back, so naturally the whole connecting tissue and bone hurt. It got so intense that he had to stop and call it a night. He couldn't flap his wings without hurting, so he was forced to keep them tightly folded against his back.

Tony had slept on his stomach. It was uncomfortable since Tony was a naturally fidgety sleeper. He liked to roll around, even in sleep.

Even with his meagre two hours of light sleep, Tony woke up with a crick in his neck, his shoulders still burned painfully and he generally ached all over. He felt exhausted.

He didn't want to stay in bed. He needed to sit up, watch some TV and take it easy. Tony very slowly showered and dressed. He dressed in comfortable tracksuit trousers, a t shirt and a thick hoodie.

Getting the t shirt and hoodie on was a chore because of his aching wing and shoulder joints. He had to grit his teeth as he wriggled into them. Many swears were flung about during the process.

Once ready, Tony left his room and made his way down to the recreation/common room. Hopefully one of the others was down there so that they could make him a coffee.

Clint was down there, watching the toast in the toaster. Two slices popped up just after Tony entered.

"Hey bird brain," Tony greeted, which was then followed up by a wide yawn.

Clint chuckled as he buttered the toast. "You pull an all- nighter again Sky-hog?"

Tony smiled when he heard the nickname. Clint said that Tony was hogging the sky in his wings, so the affectionate nickname followed soon after.

"I only got a couple hours of sleep. The metal on the suit was really mangled after getting hit my some of them Jock o' shit lanterns. Why base bombs off gourds? Maybe I should fight vegetables with vegetables and create a rocket launcher shaped like an asparagus."

"I think the war heads up in soldier land would take anything you made, but then again, it would be more shocking if you started making weapons for them again, even if it is a five foot rocket asparagus."

Tony laughed, but then grimaced when his wing shifted and disrupted the bite mark. The man walked over to the plushest sofa inside the room and sunk into it. The backs were low, so as to allow the wings to sit comfortably over it. Tony had to fidget around before he found a position comfortable enough for his wings. He draped them over the back so that they were still folded, but the primaries suspended over the floor. Tony made it a point to ignore the pain. He snuggled up on the end with his arms crossed over the arm and his cheek resting against them.

Soon enough Clint came over and joined him on the sofa. Instead of just his own toast, he very kindly toasted some more bread for Tony. He handed the plate over, along with a mug of coffee to the tired billionaire. Tony was thankful. Clint had even spread peanut butter all over the toast.

They ate in silence, the only sounds being the chomping of toasted bread. Tony felt slightly more energised due to the coffee, even though the aches still lingered.

As Clint stood up to take the plates to the sink, Bruce and Steve wondered in.

"Morning fellas'" Steve cheerfully said as he too made his way over to the kitchen. The man looked clean and fresh, no doubt he had already hit the communal gym a few floors down and enjoyed a nice hot shower.

Bruce mumbled a morning, appearing still half asleep. Like Tony, Bruce usually had trouble sleeping. He resembled a cranky bear in the mornings. Tony thought it made him even cuddlier than usual.

As if his wish to cuddle came true, Bruce took Clint's previous space and sat close to Tony. He wasn't actually touching the blue winged man, but they could feel each other's warmth. Tony left the arm rest and dove into Bruce's side.

Like usual Bruce didn't really react, he simply allowed Tony to cuddle. Tony was known throughout the tower to cuddle with everyone when given the chance. Mostly everyone noticed that Bruce was his favourite teddy bear. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Bruce.

"What are you guys doing today?" Steve asked over a large plate of eggs and toast. He sat himself at the kitchen counter, but he was facing the TV; which was showing the morning news.

"I'm quite content staying here for a while," Tony said, nuzzling into Bruce's side further.

"I have some stuff to do down in the lab, then I have an afternoon shift at the Hospital." Bruce answered, still half asleep.

"Still helping out those unfortunates in the battle?" Steve asked, finishing up his breakfast in record time.

"It's a bit like me on a green day, all crazy and disorganised. The hospitals are requesting extra hands to cope with the constant flow of people."

"Bruce has been leaving our possible lab time on the backburner these past weeks. I am hurt Bruce; I thought we had a thing going on." Tony stuck his bottom lip out slightly, his big golden eyes boring into Bruce's hazel.

Bruce looked away quickly, one hand resting over is eyes as if the sun was glaring into them. "It's the least I could do for breaking New York almost as much as the aliens during the invasion."

"Hey, the Hulk can topple the Empire State if I could catch a glimpse of him smashing Loki all over Tony's floor in person." Clint chuffed, his wings flapping slightly with mirth.

Tony was forced to remember that the very same patch of floor that ended up looking like an archaeological dig site, was the very same place Tony hopelessly earned the mating mark. The throbbing was a stark reminder to how much the act traumatised him. It was almost as traumatising as entering that cold dark space behind the portal.

"Jarvis has shown you the video, multiple times!" Steve exclaimed, half exasperated and half amused.

Clint laughed, "Heh, but he resembled a turkey that had been bonked on the head. His wings lost quite a few feathers. In fact I used a couple to decorate some of my most specialised arrows."

The conversation was beginning to make Tony feel a little uncomfortable. He wouldn't speak out though for fear he would let them catch on to how much he resented the villain and what he had done.

Unbeknownst to him, Bruce was watching. Tony usually snuggled for far longer, but he now possessed a brooding look on his face.

"Tony should have posted the video on YouTube."

"I don't think any more videos of the other guy online is a very good idea." Bruce said, his Sparrow shaped maroon wings vibrating in mild irritation.

Steve looked confused. "What is YouTube?"

That managed to shift the conversation. Both Clint and Tony smirked.

"Oh captain, I will gladly show you the wonders of the world wide web. YouTube is a glorious realm showcasing some of the most classic videos to have ever been shot. Cats, fails, pranks, cats; did I say that twice? All can be watched anytime, anywhere." Tony explained, immediately cheering up. He would use any excuse to get his mind off the emerald winged supervillain.

"Yeah. First thing I am showing him during lunch break. Have your phone ready Rogers at 13:00 hours prompt." Clint rummaged through the fridge for a carton of orange juice and then poured it into a bottle before leaving the kitchen area.

Steve sighed, picking up his dirty plate and utensils. He washed up and then made his own leave. "Have a good day with whatever you are doing Tony. Goodbye Bruce, I hope your hospital shift goes well." With his pleasantries made he too left the floor, but this time he took off from the balcony with a graceful flourish of his gorgeous silver wings.

Tony turned back to Bruce. "Does the Sparrow want his usual morning offerings?" Tony asked getting up stiffly from his place on the sofa. Staying in one place for too long hurt his shoulder.

"Well, as I will be working hard all day I really need to eat well." Bruce answered whilst scratching the stubble on his chin.

Tony hummed as he went over to the fridge and pulled out a packet of bacon. "How about bacon butties? I have already eaten, but I could eat some more. They will give you loads of energy, especially when I am done with them. Actually, where's our resident chef this morning?"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes looking towards the ceiling as he spoke. "I believe she worked all night directing some Shield personal from HQ, who are in the field on a mission. Who knows when Fury will let her go!"

Tony shrugged. "Too bad, you will have to deal with my lazily made, extra fatty and greasy, cholesterol filled sandwiches. I don't cut the fat off like Natasha does."

"It is fine to live dangerously once in a while."

Tony giggled quietly, appreciating the reference. Bruce turned back around and watched the TV whilst Tony prepared the bacon. Soon enough the sizzling noise of frying bacon disrupted the sound of the television. The glorious smell off cooking bacon filled the room, so Tony deemed it time to serve the stuff up.

He handed Bruce a buttered bacon buttie, complete with a mixture of brown and tomato sauce. Tony's just contained butter and bacon; he liked to appreciate the taste of the smoky meat as it is.

Tony curled up with Bruce again, but slowly so as not to jar the bruise. Bruce gave him a curious stare when Tony couldn't help gasping when it flared up almost as soon as he thought he was comfy.

"What is wrong with your shoulder?" Bruce asked before taking another bite out of his sandwich. Even though his eyes were casting over the television screen Tony knew his full attention was on Tony.

"Nothing…Just…I slept funny this morning and I managed to wake up with pain in my back. It wouldn't be the first time I woke up in a strange position." Tony answered, half telling the truth. He did sleep funny this morning, and he did get himself into strange positions during the time he actually slept.

Bruce's expression was neutral, but Tony could see the gears turning in his head. Bruce had an analytical eye and Tony knew the man could tell when something was off. That came with sharing a head with the Hulk; in a way.

Tony finished his sandwich as speedily as he could. He needed to get away from Bruce before he deduced anything else. "I have plenty of work to do. No time like the present." Tony rushed off without washing his plate. He simply left it on the table.

Tony got out before Bruce could say anything else. He would have liked to fly down to the shop, but he didn't think it would be a good idea with his painful wing. He took the elevator down. He was glad that Pepper convinced him to build it in, just in case there were any guests with wing problems, or if anyone on the team became injured. Pepper was a goddess in the disguise of an angel with salmon pink wings.

Tony did have work to do; just not inside his workshop. The Quinjet was experiencing some trouble with the handling. Its flight became unstable all of a sudden and the steering appeared jammed somehow. It was a problem that needed attending too quickly.

He went straight down to the lab, greeting an enthusiastic Dumm-E, who wheeled over and chirped at him, petting his feathers as a sign of adoration. Dumm-E was gentle, relaxing Tony somewhat.

"Hey Dumm-E, you have any idea where I left that tool set? You know, the one I used for the Audi?"

Dumm-E chirped and then wheeled away. Tony suspected the robot knew where he kept his tools. He never remembered where he placed them last, so he relied on his bots for their sniffer dog- like help.

Tony knew Dumm-E found the set because seconds later he heard the clanging of a dropped tool box. Tony sighed and waltzed on over, spying Dumm-E looking dejected, his claw grasping at spanners and wrenches that had spilled out.

"I should send you in for adoption." Tony muttered before bending down and helping the distraught bot. Dumm-E was whirring with sadness. He didn't mean to be such a failure.

"Hey, take it easy." Tony said, patting the bot on his clawed head. "Stuff happens. If the set was going to be damaged by one drop then it must be absolute crap anyway." Tony smiled warmly at his 'kid' but then the shoulder flared again. Tony gasped and bent around to try and place his hand on the mark.

The bot spun around, leaving Tony to sit on the ground in agony. The mark hadn't been this painful since the mad god actually dealt it.

Dumm-E wheeled back soon after, a glass of something in his claw. He waited for Tony to take it.

"What is in this J?" Tony asked through clenched teeth.

"Dumm-E has given you water containing two tablets of Ibuprofen." Answered Jarvis. "It is quite safe and will help with the pain."

Tony thanked Dumm-E and then swigged the water. For the last half he gulped it down.

"May I advise sir that Doctor Banner is on his way down." Jarvis intoned.

"Shit!" Tony squealed, collecting the rest of the spilled tools and then hightailing it out of there. Just as the elevator doors closed Tony heard the flap of wings on the balcony. In his rush to leave the room he almost forgot about the throbbing hurt in his shoulder.

It was times like these Tony wondered why he made his personal shop a joint lab space for himself and Bruce. He couldn't self-destruct in piece.

For the majority of the day, Tony spent his time dismantling the cockpit section of the Quinjet. It was built in a manner where it was very difficult to get into its innards without detaching everything else connected to the spot he needed to get into.

It was okay because Tony loved getting his hands mixed up in the innards of machines. The delicate intricacies of a machines inner workings exorcised the genius's brain; made him forget about other pressing things for a time. His shoulder felt better after the Ibuprofen drink. He would have to reward Dumm-E with a new ball to play with when he was finished with work.

The time for lunch passed by. Tony didn't actually finish the service until late afternoon. It was nearly time for dinner and Tony felt absolutely starved. The sunshine outside had turned into a light drizzle, the clouds coalescing over New York. Likely the people were now finding shelter. New York was eerily quiet during the times it rained. No one liked having wet wings; it's not like it was easy to fly with waterlogged wings, and their kind couldn't fly for too long anyway.

Tony felt much better after a day's honest work. He decided that he would get an early night, actually get some real sleep for once. He was already yawning and his eyes felt heavy. Two hours wasn't nearly enough. 'Heck, I bet college students nap for longer than that!' Tony joked in his head.

"Whose home Jarvis?" Tony asked, making his way back to the common floor. He would eat, then shower, then sleep.

"Ms Romanoff, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers are preparing dinner. Doctor Banner is still out and will be for a further three hours."

"Man, those hospitals must be hard to cope with."

"Doctor Banner says it is good to be helping people during the rebuilding."

"That's why we are here." Tony said with a slight hint of cheer in his voice.

The elevator opened up, the smell of something delicious bombarding his senses with its attractive, meaty aroma.

"Do my senses detect the humbling smell of Indian curry?" Was Tony's hello as he entered the floor.

"Evening Tony," Steve greeted as he lay cutlery down on the dining table. Natasha was stirring a large metal pot, evidently the curry, and Clint was draining off the rice.

"It looks like I came just in time." As if on cue his stomach made an embarrassing gurgling noise. It was so cliché that Tony thought he must have strolled into a classic anime episode.

"Did you skip lunch again?" Natasha asked. Her acute hearing actually managed to pinpoint the sound from way over there in the kitchen. Tony smirked, hiding away his embarrassment.

"I may have forgotten to, but I ate a large breakfast. I ate more after Popsicle penguin and Hawk-breath left. Just ask Brucie."

Somewhat mollified the trio served dinner. Tony sat at the table, ready and willing to dig into the delicious looking curry. Nat had even whipped up some chicken tikka pieces, onion bajis and some naan bread. The naan bread was scrumptiously soft and the curry was exquisite. Tony only felt sated after his second helping.

"C'mon Tony, you must have some room for desert." Clint remarked when Tony sat back, a contented look on his face. The blue wings on his back perked up, Tony sitting up with news of desert.

"Oh yeah, what do we have?"

Natasha smiled. "Only the very best, meant to cleanse the palate after a meal such as this." She made her way over to the freezer.

Tony sat up, his neck extending to try and see what Natasha was pulling from the freezer. She came back with something in a glass dish and four bowls.

She took off the foil to reveal something that looked mouth-watering and amazing.

"I found a recipe online for something called a 'Mint Oreo ice box cake,'" Steve said unexpectedly, "I had to give the recipe to Natasha.

"You went web surfing?!" Tony exclaimed in shock."

Steve's silver plumes bristled. "I had to adjust to the 21st century, so of course I would learn how to look at the web. My mother was fascinated with interesting recipes, so I wanted to look at what this century had to offer.

"You made a spectacular find." Tony eyed up the delicious looking desert.

Natasha served up a decent sized slice of the frozen goodness into each bowl. She made sure to leave plenty of food for Bruce's return later on that evening.

Tony dug into the frozen treat, his senses singing at the perfect balance between mint and chocolate. He hummed with each bite, forgetting how full he was on the curry. The desert lasted about two minutes with his ravenous desire. Tony thought he would go into a food coma with how much he ate.

"That was amazing!" Tony complimented. Natasha's black wings shifted in delight. They rose up a few inches with happiness she would only ever reveal to her team. It was a solid reminder that they were a proper team, a flock, a family. Tony felt lucky to be a part of it. Tony had a talent for creation, and it seemed that he could even meld together a bunch of miss-fits to become a united front.

Tony yawned widely once the dishes had been cleared away. They decided to use the dishwasher and then tend to the clean dishes the next morning. They left the curry in the fridge and mint cake in the freezer for Bruce; who had another hour to go of his shift.

Tony was about to call it a night, but then Clint put on 'around the world in eighty days,' so Tony couldn't refuse. He sat himself between Steve and Natasha on the sofa, wriggling around until he was comfy. It must have been about half an hour into the film before Tony's cheek met Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha left him there, not wanting to disrupt the showing. Tony was deeply asleep, so he didn't notice when Bruce entered the room with a tired stoop to his walk, his maroon wings held slightly slack against his back.

The man cast his eye over the assembled flock; spying Clint watching the film avidly, Steve with his chin in his palm looking slightly dozy, Natasha reading a book and Tony with his head resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around the arm not holding the book.

Really, Bruce wanted to have a word with Tony about his strange behaviour earlier, but the man was difficult to corner. He was like an Adder after spending the morning sunbathing, only to quickly retreat back into the undergrowth when its time under the sun was over.

Steve heard Bruce approaching so he turned his head around slightly so that he could speak to him. "Hey Bruce. Dinner is in the fridge; it only needs heating up. Nat also made desert which is in the top shelf of the freezer.

Bruce thanked the man and went to sort his meal out. By the time the film was rolling through the credits, Bruce had finished his meal and the others were practically falling asleep; all except for Clint, who was a bit of a night owl.

"Anyone want to-"

"No!" Three sets of voices sounded back. Steve, Natasha and Bruce were ready for bed. Tony was still asleep.

Clint raised his hands in a placating manner. "Chill, don't jump down my throat." Clint jumped from the sofa and manually turned the set off.

"I will carry bluebird here to bed," Steve said. Natasha helped manoeuvre the man into Steve's arms. The red head swung her arm about to try and get the feeling back into it. At one point Tony grasped on pretty powerfully. The man did have some strong arm muscles from his engineering work.

Steve took the elevator up, not wanting to jostle Tony by flying up. Questionably, Bruce followed Steve into the elevator.

"Steve, I wonder if I could talk to you about Tony."

Steve nodded at the grim look on Bruce's face. He was now in full doctor mode. His wings hung tiredly and the man was using his shirt to clean his glasses. The man did that as a habit when he felt slightly nervous, or worried.

"Have you noticed any strange behaviour coming from Tony lately?"

Now the man had Steve's undivided attention. He cast a quick eye over Tony to make sure he was still sleeping soundly before answering. Only feeling slightly guilty about talking to Bruce about Tony, Steve shook his head. "No, but Clint noticed something. This morning Tony was walking like an 'old stiff,' as he put it."

"Yes, I noticed that too. His wings looked tense, and he kept flinching when he moved a bit out of place. I caught him gasping a couple of times when he sat back into the sofa. Obviously Tony would never willingly tell someone that something is wrong, but I can't help worrying about him. I think I will need to examine him when he wakes up."

"He isn't going to be too pleased about that." Steve warned. The elevator to Tony's floor opened. They walked out, heading straight for the bed room.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it. As team leader you could convince him to go through with it. Say something like 'it will be a liability on a mission if he encounters any health problems.'"

"Sure, but even then Tony doesn't listen."

Bruce hung back near the elevator as Steve walked deeper into the penthouse. "I think he will if it's me. I notice how much he hangs around me."

Steve paused, his wings flaring. "How so?"

"I notice these things. I just try not to let on because I can't give Tony any hope." Bruce whispered loud enough for Steve to hear. The scientist sounded wounded, as if he didn't truly mean what he said, but Steve knew that he meant every word he said.

"It's far too dangerous with the possibility of my other side getting out. I can't endanger anyone. I can't…" Bruce seemed to crumple inwards. The rising tide of the beast an everlasting presence inside him, wanted to break out with the rising emotion.

Steve walked back over despite the sleeping engineer. He touched his silver wing with Bruce's maroon. "I'm sure Tony will understand if you tell him. You can't let this carry on as it is. We have all noticed his adoration for you, and it seems to be growing."

"Why me?" The man whispered.

"Why not you?" Steve calmly spoke as he walked back to the bed room. "Out of all of us, you appear to be the one Tony can relate best with."

Steve entered the bedroom, placing Tony onto the mattress. He peeled off his top and trouser, leaving him in his boxers. This was appropriate because they were flock mates. Tony wouldn't freak knowing Steve stripped him, even if the notion was completely platonic.

Steve left quietly, back to Bruce who had been waiting near the elevator.

Tony curled up under the covers, tears flowing down his face. He heard everything. Bruce wanted nothing to do with him and they were conspiring to find out the secret behind his wounded shoulders.

It was a betrayal, another solid piece of evidence that no one could come to love the mess that was Tony Stark. Tony tried so hard to fit in, to gather the team and to form bonds with them after what had happened. Was it so hard to ask for happiness in his life?

Tony didn't get much sleep that night. The Ibuprofen tablets wore off ages ago and Tony didn't want to leave the safety of his nest. The bite mark was throbbing again and he felt slightly feverish. His head was pounding from crying and he felt absolutely miserable. His wings hugged his body and his knees were situated near the humming warmth of his arc reactor.

Come morning, the rays of the pink dawn did nothing to cheer his heavy heart. Jarvis did his morning weather report but Tony ignored his calm sounding voice. He felt too desolate to move. A broken heart was a heavy burden to cope with, especially with the weight of the machine whirring away in his chest, filling him with despair. How easy it would be to just pull it out.

No, he wouldn't ever consider doing that to himself. Tony Stark was destructive, but he wasn't suicidal. There was too much to live for, so much excitement and amazing possibilities his life could lead to.

He couldn't help feeling bad even with the reminder that his life now wasn't bad. He had been rebuked by his crush; that's life. The big issue was that he was mated to another Dominant. Mated pairs couldn't mate with others, so he couldn't have gone there with Bruce even if the man gave him the all clear. It didn't stop him feeling sad though.

"Damn Loki, damn Hulk!" Tony moaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He felt exhausted. He stayed in place for a while, gathering his senses in the attempt at walking to the shower.

"Might I suggest sir having a bath? It should help with soothing the mark and you may feel better after relaxing."

"Jarvis, if only you had a physical form." Tony said as he made his way towards his en suite bathroom. "Run it to my preferences J."

"Jarvis ran the water. The bath was more of a Jacuzzi with jets and different coloured lights. He even had a robotic fish (made by himself) that would swim around. It was included in the bath because he thought it would be a fun edition. It was shaped like a hammerhead shark, with bright blue colouring.

The bath had enough room for Tony to spread his Jay shaped wings. He stripped down and entered the foam scenting of cinnamon. The lights along the sides changed colours, soothing him as he watched. The heat worked wonders as it seeped into his tense muscles. Tony washed his face well; hopefully erasing the tear tracks.

He stayed inside the bath for about an hour before he deigned it time to exit. He had Jarvis drain the tub while he sat down inside his room so that he could dry and groom his wings. He used a special feather brush that could smooth out the ragged edges of his primaries, and another that could groom the softer feathers of his Scapula without tugging them out.

He flapped his wings a few times without taking off, dislodging excess water and airing them out. Once he felt his wings were as pretty and neat looking as they could be Tony returned to the bathroom to properly trim his goatee.

He was still naked, but he felt more comfortable walking around his rooms without anything obstructing his morning routine. His rooms were warm enough, so it was all fine and dandy.

He trimmed his goatee, paying special attention to the edges to make sure they were as neat as they could possibly be. He pointedly ignored the slight redness framing brown eyes that should have sparkled. His eyes were going a little bit bloodshot.

"I look like a well-groomed zombie," The joke was dark, not meant to make Tony giggle. He just felt comfortable making a dry remark to help forget the reason they were like that in the first place.

Tony re-entered his bedroom, pulling some pyjamas over himself. He didn't feel like leaving his rooms that day. He would sit around, eat ice cream and watch movies.

"Jarvis, play the Lord of the rings all the way through."

"Yes sir."

Tony was getting stuck into the second film when Jarvis's voice intoned over the speaker, disrupting the showing. "Sir, captain Rogers and Doctor Banner are asking for permission to enter your rooms. Should I let them in?"

"No, you may not Jarvis. Tell them I have a lunch date with a very beautiful Latino called Geri, whom I am meeting in half an hour." Tony picked up the spoon full of Ben and Jerry's Phish food. If you wonder where the name Geri came from, refer to the makers of the delicious ice cream Tony was digging into.

"I am afraid that they are insisting sir."

Tony exhaled some breath. "I don't care, I don't want to see anybody."

There was a pause.

"I am afraid they are flying up to our level."

"They are what?! Jarvis, lockdown this level, don't let them in."

"Too late sir." The glass door swung open and the duo waltzed on in. Tony knew Jarvis ignored his demands. The AI had too much personality.

Bruce was carrying his bag full of doohicky's whilst Steve simply held a grim demeanour. Tony prepped himself for a possible confrontation.

"Tony, how are you this morning?" Bruce asked in a kind voice that nearly disarmed Tony. How dare he act so nice to him?

"Oh, I have been better. My movie time has been disrupted and the Phish food is undergoing its own personal global warming," Tony was still holding the half eaten tub, "otherwise all is good."

Bruce shook his head, his salt and pepper curls swaying with the motion. "The others including Steve and I believe otherwise. Is it alright if I examine your wings?"

"Why would you want to do that? They are fine. Look how well they are," Tony brandished his wings, the light catching the bright red spots and the beautiful blue sheen. "I groomed them this morning."

"That's good. We are just worried Tony. You were holding yourself a little stiffly yesterday," Steve said. "We just want to make sure all is well and that you don't encounter any problems in the future."

"I can tell you this now Captain, I am in peak fitness. I don't need mother here doting on me just because I had a pulled wing muscle from sleeping funny the other night." 'Great, now I am getting suspiciously defensive.'

Steve looked hurt. Tony never called him Captain anymore. "Why can't you confide in us? I thought we were a flock."

"I do trust you guys," Tony half wailed, "I just don't need to be checked over. My wings are fine, see." He flapped them vigorously for good measure. Unfortunately all that did was aggravate the wound.

Bruce's doctor trained eyes narrowed at Tony's hurt expression. The brunette tried to conceal the pain but Bruce could see it clearly like the full moon on a clear night.

Tony noticed Bruce approaching. Tony panicked. With a great flourish of wings, Tony flapped over their heads and opened the balcony door. He turned himself to the sky, seeking exit. He didn't care that he was wearing pyjamas.

Of course fate hated him. His wing jarred with pain, the wound hindering his usually skilled flight ability. His wing seized up as he was flying over the busy streets of Manhattan. He dropped out of the sky.

Tony felt his mind go blank. He was already too near the ground for his suit to catch-up, but he was too high up to survive the fall.

He felt arms enclose around him. Steve, with his powerful eagle-esque wings, easily took them both back up to Tony's suite. His wings powerfully beat the air, the silver plumage glinting in the morning light.

Steve didn't let go of Tony, not even when he placed the shaking form onto the sofa. Bruce looked a mixture between worried, relieved and angry.

"You are not getting out of this Tony." Steve said, his voice short. The man wasn't even out of breath from that little excursion that would have subjected a normal person into a panting mess.

Tony froze up. They were going to find out about the mark. Bruce was going to hate him more and Steve was going to put on his disappointed face. The fear of their imminent discovery wiped out the fear of nearly falling to his death.

"No, don't!" Tony screeched, his wings flapping frantically.

Steve simply held his wings down while Bruce lifted his pyjama top up. Now sufficiently devoid of the protective clothing they both turned him over to look at what the trouble was.

They didn't need to look for long because the evidence was there, clear as day.

Bruce sounded furious, "You actually sought my attentions when you were already mated to another?"

Tony clenched his eyes shut, tears escaping already.

"Tony, who are you mated to?" Steve asked, not actually sounding angry but maybe slightly disappointed.

Tony couldn't speak; his breath hitched, his lungs trying to take in large gulps of air. His wings quivered and the tears flowed down his face.

"It…it w-wasn't my fault!" Tony bellowed, barely able to control himself. He heaved, the panic overcoming his senses. Bruce hated him; he sounded so angry and hurt that Tony felt disgusted with himself.

"Tony, Tony, it's okay," Steve tried to placate the frantic man. He stroked along his wings, trying desperately to calm Tony. Usually when a flock member stroked another member's wings it should induce the right chemicals inside the brain to subdue panic, but on this occasion it didn't do a thing.

"Tony, did someone force themselves on you?" Bruce asked, sounding much less angry.

Tony sobbed, nodding his head.

Bruce dug out a small brown container from his bag. He opened the lid and scooped some of the ointment within. He lathered it onto the inflamed bite mark. His gentle touch began to sooth Tony. Even though his tears continued his breathing began to even out.

"The bruising is extensive Tony, no wonder you couldn't fly." Indeed, the bruise spread over most of his black, it was an extensive map of blue and black blotches that looked really painful. The bite mark itself was a livid red. Even though it had healed over it looked inflamed, as if an infection had managed to enter it.

Steve continued to stroke Tony's wings. "Who did this to you Tony? Please tell us; we can help you."

Tony swallowed the bile inside his throat. "It was Loki."

It was a small whisper, but it chilled the two other men to the bone. Loki, the mad God who tried to take over Earth, he forced himself onto their flock mate and coerced him into an irreversible bond.

"I tried to stop him. I really did try! The suit was almost ready; I tried to delay him. I didn't expect him to do this. I didn't…" Tony reduced himself to tears once again.

Steve pulled him onto his lap and gave him a warm hug. "Oh Tony, how could you expect to shoulder all that on your own?"

"I- I thought you would all hate me. I couldn't tell you that I was mated to a lunatic." Tony viciously hugged back, taking all the comfort he could. "What hope do I have with a mate like him?"

Steve noticed that Bruce looked down heartened. His eyes watched the floor, his wings hung off his back. Steve shook his head at him, mouthing 'he needs you.'

Steve passed Tony over to Bruce. The man immediately nuzzled his face into Bruce's neck, seeking warmth from the flock mate he wished he could be mated with.

Bruce rubbed his back gently, right between his shoulder blades. He paid careful attention to leave the wound alone; he didn't want it hurting Tony more than it was already.

"He will come back for me. I just know that megalomaniac will find a way to get me back. Heck, he is probably plotting up in space right now and no one can stop his evil mechanisms." Tony was no longer crying, he just sounded even more tired.

"I think you will feel better after a nice sleep." Bruce told him, hoping Tony would agree.

To Bruce's astonishment, Tony nodded his head and retreated from the hug. "I haven't had much sleep these past few days. I was hoping to freshen up and look for a certain Spidey and say thanks for the other day."

"You mean Spider-man?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I really want to know how he produces that silk. You know how a real spider produces the stuff from their ass. How does Spidey do it?"

The two men chuckled at Tony's blatant attempt at lightening the mood. It was working.

"After you get a good sleep." Bruce advised.

"Fine- fine," Tony conceded. He let Bruce go and walked back to his room. "How about a nice massage for my bruised back?"

"Still demanding as ever," Bruce smiled, rooting about inside his bag for something. "Here Steve, you do it." Bruce handed Steve a different ointment; this one from a pale green tube.

Steve nodded, following Tony back to his room. Bruce lingered once they disappeared. He was worried about Tony; the bruise was really bad, the worst he had ever seen from a mating mark. He couldn't tell why it was so bad, but for now he would observe Tony's condition for a few days. Bruce took the elevator back down to the lab, to contemplative to fly.

Tony meanwhile, laid back down on his bed belly first. He was still naked from the head down so all he had to do was lay there and allow Steve to do his work. The man had large, gentle hands. The man would make a first class masseuse with the level of control he could exhibit with his hands. Both and artist and an absolute pro with that decorated shield, Steve must have garnered so much control it could rival Tony's own control.

Tony almost purred as Steve worked all the knots and kinks out of his muscles. His wings lay down flat and his back felt like it was in heaven. It was so different to the last time he was in a position like this. It was ironic how on both occasions the same position was due to the bite mark; once to inflict it and now, to sooth it. Tony would take this any day.

Tony could feel his eyes getting heavy as Steve kneaded his shoulders. They swept over the bruise, the fruity smelling oil spreading with the motion. No doubt it would help the bruises heal. The smell itself helped to send Tony off. He had had so little sleep that week that he zonked out in minutes. Steve carried on a little longer despite this, wanting to finish the job so that Tony could feel really good once he woke up.

Once he was done Steve pulled the covers up carefully, minding his wings so that the feathers wouldn't catch on the duvet. He kissed Tony on the forehead and then left the tired submissive to his dreams. Hopefully the man would sleep for longer than eight hours.

Tony woke up hours later to darkness outside his window. His bleary eyes blinked a few times, focussing on his surroundings. He was still on his belly, but he felt really relaxed. His back didn't twinge and the wound didn't hurt.

It took him a few minutes for his usually hyperactive brain to start computing before he remembered what had happened earlier. Bruce and Steve had likely told the others. Tony rubbed his eyes. For some reason, Tony didn't feel worried about the others knowing. The only person he was really frightened about knowing was Bruce, but the man seemed to understand.

Tony could only hope that Bruce was okay with it. They were his flock mates; they should support each and every flock member, no questions asked.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

Jarvis answered promptly, "It is 11:37 pm. There is food downstairs prepared by Ms Romanoff for when you woke up."

Tony yawned and then nodded. He was very hungry. Actually he felt so hungry that he didn't even think about getting a coffee first.

"Is anyone still up?" Tony asked, pulling a t shirt over his head.

"Ms Romanoff is down in the rec room sir. She appears to be reading."

Tony made his way to the elevator. It was late and his muscles were probably still weak, so there was no way he would attempt to fly again. The elevator opened on the recreational floor. Natasha was laying all the way across the sofa, her eyes skimming over the words of the novel she was looking at. Tony couldn't see what she was reading from over where he was.

Once he entered, Natasha placed a bookmark in between the pages and placed the book down onto the side table. She then cast her turquoise eyes onto Tony. "You hungry?" She asked plainly.

"You bet!" Tony said, wondering what was going to be served up.

He was in luck for Natasha actually went over to the fridge and pulled out a plate containing different slices of pizza; evidently homemade pizza. His blue wings perked up with happiness.

She heated it up for Tony, the cheese re-melting and the meat heated up so that it was piping hot. The smell alone could satiate the hungriest person in the world. It was the right mix of spices and meat and cheese and vegetables.

Tony was about to sit down at the table but Natasha indicated the sofa to Tony. It was a wordless demand, but Tony followed.

Natasha came back over with the plate and handed it over to Tony. Tony salivated once he saw all his favourite pizza flavours. They looked sloppy and messy and beautiful. Tony fervently dug in.

Natasha situated herself on the sofa with Tony, her black feathers poking at Tony's blue ones. "Slow, you are going to get hiccups if you aren't careful."

Tony began to answer with a half full mouth, "Even if I did-" he swallowed the rest, "-you could simply scare them out of me no problem."

Natasha elbowed him gently on his arm, well away from the danger zone.

"Did you wait up for me? I feel humbled by your worry." Tony smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

The assassin smiled but didn't answer. The smile was dainty, basically a slight quirk of the lips, but Tony got the message.

Natasha picked her book back up and continued to read whilst Tony finished his meal. Time passed by in companionable silence; the only sounds being the flicking of pages and the chomping of sour dough.

Once done, Tony placed his plate onto the table and snuggled up with Natasha. She continued to read her novel but she accepted Tony. One of her wings enclosed around his own wings, which were folded up. His head found her shoulder again and he allowed himself to ponder the events that made up his life.

Everything that had happened, the good and the bad, led to this moment. The pain and the disappointments, the worry and the work; it all summed up to his acquiring of his flock mates. It didn't matter that he had a mate. It didn't matter he was a psychopathic alien with a god complex, and it didn't matter that Bruce didn't love him like that. What mattered was that he had people surrounding him that loved him for being him, they loved him like family. They knew, yet they didn't shun him.

Tony felt loved for the first time in his life.

If only a certain God of Thunder didn't have to take him away.

* * *

 **Designs for their wings can be found on my deviantart page. Just type in xfireflyskyx on deviantart if you want to check them out. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Traverse

"I challenge you to a game of super smash bros!"

Tony turned from his place on the sofa to see Clint rush into the living room area of the rec floor; jumping onto the sofa right next to Tony.

Tony's feathers ruffled with the movement. Tony was about to dig into the bag of crisps he was holding between his knees, but the bag dislodged itself, sending cheesy Lays all over the floor. Tony shot Clint a dirty look, but he ignored the blue winged man and asked Jarvis to start the console up. He left the sofa briefly to collect the controllers, picking up two even though Tony didn't actually say that he wanted to play. Looks like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

After Clint had learnt about Tony's predicament, Clint had left the tower for most of the day. Tony was worried that he didn't want to share any space with a mated sub; but as it turned out Clint just needed time to cool his feathers. He was disgusted with Loki for what he had done, expressing to Tony that he sympathised with him, for Loki had manipulated him too.

He came back with a bag full of chocolate, pastries and cake. He sat down with Tony that evening and handed the bag right on over to him. That evening was spent with everyone sat in a circle on the carpet, munching on the bought goodies.

"I didn't actually say I wanted to play, hawk breath." Tony said, gathering up the spilt crisps.

Clint unceremoniously shoved the Wii remote into Tony's lap, "You don't have to say anything, just play."

An hour later Bruce wondered into the room, watching Clint beat Tony for the twentieth time. Clint was cheering, his cream coloured wings raised high into the air as if he were a parading peacock.

"Why do I even play these games with you?" Tony whined, throwing the remote down onto the sofa. "Play on your own now."

"Aww c'mon, I can't help that you suck at video games."

"Then play with someone else _online_ for a while. I'm bored of this game." Tony had to iterate the online part.

Clint gathered up the dropped remote, placing it with the others, "You just can't handle the pink might of Jigglypuff as it bitch slaps your character in the face!"

"I'm done here!" Tony called as he turned his attentions to Bruce, who looked rather grim. Immediately Tony could tell that something was wrong.

"Whats up Brucie bear? Are you still upset that my experiments blew up next to your project from the other day because-"

Bruce held a hand up, stemming the tide of words. "It isn't that Tony." He drew up next to him, pulling his top up from the back. "How are the bruises fairing?"

Tony allowed the man to have a look, wondering what was wrong. "They haven't gotten much better. Honestly, I think I will have to go to the hospital at some point and put up with the unwanted publicity. I'm sick of living like some living punch bag. People will start thinking Cap' is using me for his 'fight for freedom' practice."

Bruce actually smirked at Tony, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know why your bruises haven't gone away." He said without any emotion.

Tony stood there, watching Bruce with a funny prickling sensation travelling up his spine. Clint had paused the game, watching Tony and Bruce stood in the middle of the floor. Bruce looked towards the floor, a heavily sad expression adorning his face.

Tony braced himself, ready to hear the worst. He didn't know what to expect and knowing that there had previously been no real explanation for the state of the wound, now Tony felt frightened about what was coming.

"Let's sit down." Bruce said, making his way towards the couch without waiting for Tony to reply. Tony could do nothing but follow apprehensively.

Tony ran past Bruce in the last moment and sat back down with Clint. He sat close, allowing the archer to throw one strong arm around his shoulders. Bruce sat down in an armchair close to the sofa.

"Tony, I hate to make you think about it, but, can you tell me about the precise moment Loki gave you the mark?"

Tony froze, his mind going into hyper drive. Like usual, the amount of clutter and knowledge inside Tony's brain went AWOL for a moment and he couldn't think or speak. Bruce gave him a while, allowing Tony free reign to sort through his emotions. Clint stroked his arm, giving silent comfort whilst Tony sifted the useless thoughts to the side and allowed the correct information to surface.

"It was odd. Frantic. He must have been in a great hurry; well, I know he was because a god forsaken alien army descended on top of us and decided to go all 'Independence day' on us." Tony paused, catching Bruce's eyes. He knew he was beginning to waffle but Bruce simply urged him on with a patient nod.

"It was really painful. Even though he was holding me so securely that I couldn't move very much it still hurt as if I was moving enough for my flesh to tear. I couldn't move; he held me down like I was an annoying cat. His sheer weight held me to the floor, his teeth digging deeper and deeper-"Tony felt his eyes sting with the tell-tale sign of tears. Clint held him closer.

"I don't think he quite finished, because the Mark 7 interrupted." Tony gasped, looking at Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Apparently he didn't quite finish the bonding."

Tony was about to ask whether he was fully bonded to Loki, but then his eyes narrowed. Something didn't sit right with the genius inventor. "Why would you know that?"

Bruce sheepishly looked towards the ground. "Jarvis, send him up!"

Tony bolted up, watching the elevator for whoever was going to walk through. His pulse raced. What if it was Loki who stepped through; he wouldn't be able to escape with his wounded back.

He didn't have to worry about a psychopathic god walking through because his much less crazy older brother walked in.

"It is good to see you again, friends." He said with a large smile on his face.

"Hey point break, long time no see. How is it up in fairyland?" Tony said with his usual spark of apparent nonchalance. He didn't care if the man was virtually a god, to Tony everyone was the same; not as smart as he was, unless it was Bruce.

Thor's golden wings shook themselves out, his smile large and his eyes sparkling. "I am very well Man of Iron. My father is thankful to you and the others for their help in apprehending Loki."

"Sure thing." Tony swiftly moved on. "What brings you back to our lowly neck of the woods? Space too boring?"

"Neck of woods- Where would you find this place?" Thor asked, confused.

"Just an expression Thor. I suppose we better get on with this." Bruce said, standing up.

"Indeed." Suddenly Thor's demeanour turned grave. "I am not here for a social visit, nor am I free to roam Midgard; I come at the behest of the All- father, my father Odin."

The room was silent. The three men simply waited for Thor to explain himself; or rather, Tony suspected that Bruce knew what was about to be said. He was acting very cryptic this morning; he kept averting his eyes, making sure not to look at Tony for too long. It was as if the man was holding a guilty conscience.

"What is it Thor?" Tony said, his voice a little bit choked. His brow was beginning to sweat. He could tell that there was an impending doom heading his way, he just knew it.

"As you know, Loki returned to Asgard and has since then been imprisoned for his actions against this realm," Thor began, his expression grim. Tony suspected he was still upset about his brother and what he did. "It was not until after his sentence that he was obligated to go through a compulsory health check that all those bound for imprisonment have to go through, that we discovered something worrying."

Tony swallowed a hunk of something that caught inside his throat.

"Eir, our most respected healer, discovered traces of another's blood in between his teeth; the blood of a mortal." Thor's head dropped, his golden locks tumbling down his shoulder. "I cannot express how sorry I am for what my brother has done to you, man of Iron." Thor moved over to the shell-shocked Tony, falling down to one knee in front of him with his head down. "I feel responsible for the slights my brother inflicted on yourself, for I wasn't there to prevent it."

"Hey, no- Thor it's okay, really. None of what happened was your fault." Tony gasped, embarrassed on Thor's behalf. "It couldn't have been helped. If anything blame J for not deploying the suit on time."

"I resent that sir. I deployed the suit as quickly as possible, bypassing some minor algorithms that still needed installing before actual use." Jarvis hotly defended.

"I'm joking J, you did everything you needed to do. I couldn't ask for a better Labrador." Tony chuckled without much humour.

"Is sir implying that I will fetch everything in a manner befitting of someone's pet?"

"Oh Jarvis, don't say that. You can do way more than some smelly mutt can do for his master. You are my child, along with three daft bots."

"Sir is too gracious." Jarvis intoned sarcastically. Tony smiled, amazed at the amount of personality Jarvis managed to pick up.

Tony grasped Thor by his muscled arms and brought him back up to a standing position. The god towered over Tony. Tony gently slapped him on the arm, "a god should stay standing." Tony meant it in jest, but then again his words could be interpreted as being very serious.

"You are most kind man of Iron," Thor smiled.

Tony stepped back, allowing Thor to continue.

"There are laws in Asgard, placed on those that incite mateship bonds so that they cannot be separated. Loki has the right to be with his mate and no one can overrule that right, not even the king."

Tony felt his blood drain. His legs shook and his wings flapped out, as if to fly away. Clint came over and plastered himself at Tony's back, right between his brilliant blue wings. He curled his arms around his chest whilst whispering soothing words into his ears.

Tony shivered, his worst fears becoming realised. The last thing he ever wanted to do was meet Loki again. He would rather put his bots up for adoption- okay, maybe not that. He could never give up his beloved bot family, but still…

"Odin All-father has expressed his desire for Anthony to return with me to Asgard so that he can reconcile with his mate." Thor didn't sound at all pleased, but it was the will of the All- father. No one could refute his orders, or the ancient laws of their realm.

"I can't go," Tony said on the edge of tears. His eyes hardened suddenly, "I won't go!" He hotly choked out.

"I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter. Powerful magic blossoms between the connections of two mates from different realms; it is their way of binding the two together, otherwise they would risk losing their bonded one. Has your mark been giving you grief as of late?"

Tony looked to Bruce, his eyes moist with unshed, frustrated tears. Bruce nodded.

Tony too nodded his head, albeit reluctantly. There was no way magic was the cause of his pain, he didn't want to believe it. He looked then at Thor's deadly serious expression and then he knew it all to be true.

"If you don't return to each other's side your bond will carry on draining your energy, leaving you crippled and flightless."

Tony gulped. Being flightless was the worst thing that could happen to a person. Some people who are rendered flightless even kill themselves. Tony didn't want to go by throwing himself off the tower.

"Anthony Stark, please here me when I say this," Thor didn't return to his knees but he did gaze into Tony's bright brown eyes with his azure eyes, expressing his seriousness and interest in Tony's wellbeing, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are left unharmed during your time in Asgard. I will take it upon myself to escort you to Loki and to stay there if you feel threatened in any way."

"Bruce," Tony said, head hanging on his neck. He wasn't calling Bruce, he was stating his name. Bruce stepped closer to the blue winged man, curious and a little flummoxed. "I'm not leaving without Bruce."

Thor looked torn for a moment. He frowned in apparent thought, his brows nearly meeting upon his forehead. "It is forbidden for mortals to enter Asgard without express permission from the All- father. In this case the circumstance is exceptional."

"You will have to return on your own then because I am not leaving without at least one member of my flock." His foot thumped the ground for extra effect, the famous Stark stubbornness taking root and showing.

"It will be done so." Thor conceded.

The day carried on with an air of suppressed anxiousness. It weighed down on the whole flock like an entire Ocean. Tony's fear and anxiety was so deep he felt he was trapped inside the deepest, darkest Oceanic trench and couldn't claw his way back towards the sunlight.

His flock helped him adjust to the incoming task by helping him eat, pack and comfort him the best they could. Tony didn't know how long the visit would take; and he had a sneaking suspicion he may not be coming back any time soon, if not at all.

He shared wing touches with Clint and Steve and had hugs with Natasha. He really didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to hurt anymore either. An impending doom seemed to sit upon his shoulders, and it had nothing to do with the pain of the ever present bruises and bite mark. This doom pierced his very being, scraping off the mask that was Tony Stark and helping to excavate the real Anthony Edward Stark underneath. Tony was losing his sarcastic, witty and downright devil-may-care attitude in the face of the god from another realm.

Said god was sitting within a gilded prison cell, sharing a corridor with aliens, bandits, rogues and pirates from across the realms, stewing inside his head and spending all waking hours reading and throwing fruit at the walls. He ignores the whispers and shouts of the other inmates, deeming them below himself. Thor must have been taking great notice of his bother for the first time in his life. Whatever he knew about his brother he told Tony in the few hours he had left on Earth.

Thor told Tony and Bruce that they would have to pack very little as Asgard would clothe, house and feed them for the duration of their stay. They would be treated as honoured guests and would dine with the royal family each night. During their stay in Asgard they were under the protection of the king. Any slights committed against the two will be justly dealt with by the All- father personally, and those convicted will be dealt with in the most extreme manner.

Tony decided to pack just a couple of his favourite t shirts, a pair of comfortable tracksuit trousers, boxers, and his custom made Mp3 player and of course, an Iron man suit. No way was he leaving his major source of protection- in the exception of a Hulk- behind. The suit was safely tucked away in its suitcase form.

"Tony," Steve called as he entered Tony's bedroom with a sad look on his face, "Bruce is already packed up. Are you ready to go?"

Was he ready to go? That was a question. Tony was all for seeing a new realm where science met fantasy. He was always up to visiting new places, making a ruckus and having a good time; and Asgard seemed like the best vintage wine inside the cellar. But it all crumbled down to the fact that Loki was there and Tony wasn't going to get out of not seeing him.

As time went on Tony felt more inclined to being angry at Loki rather than feeling fear at his mention. Tony was angry at Loki for jeopardising his possible future with a real mate; one who loved him unconditionally. Tony was worried that the anger that had festered over the months was going to impact on his decisions when he did face Loki. Was he going to attempt to kill his dominant, mortally wound him by firing a repulse blast right into his smug face? Was he going to scream and shout about his tarnished sensibilities and demand Tony mark him grievously for his own mark in vengeance.

Was Tony going to embrace his mate after such a long time separate? This was what Tony feared the most.

Tony nodded his head even though he wasn't ready. Steve gave him a searching look before he stepped over and helped Tony finish packing away the cloths. Tony was having trouble folding a rather grotty band shirt. It was covered in grease stains and had holes in a couple of the hems. Steve collected it and folded it up neatly before placing it inside the bag. He zipped it up before turning to Tony, whose wings hung down dejectedly.

Steve could see the confliction stirring within brown eyes. Living with Natasha and Clint has allowed Steve to learn a thing or two about reading body language. He was told it would be a useful skill in the field. It also means he can give better help to his flock mates.

"You know that if we could, all of us would follow you wherever you go. It doesn't matter if you jump Earth and end up on the other side of the universe, we would stand by you." The soldier admitted with absolution.

"I know Steve. Blame Odin the fairy queen for splitting us up. I will have a few choice words to tell him once I walk in there."

The soldier smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with the same fire Tony usually sported inside his own. "I think he may regret that choice. Surely they too have flocks up there. Splitting us up may be necessary, but it isn't right."

"I will do whatever it takes to beam the rest of you up there. Odin can go fuck himself!"

"And I am sure you will be the one to tell him," Steve smiled. The bag was zipped up and Steve carried it into the penthouse living room for Tony, whose back still ached.

Normally Tony would fiercely protect his pride and shoot anyone down if they tried to help in, but he knew that the time left with any of his flock- mates was narrowing down second by second.

Thor was there talking with Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Tony was happy to see that Pepper had been called in too. The four turned when Tony and Steve entered the room. Immediately Natasha ran over and gave Tony a gentle but firm hug. "I am going to miss you." She nuzzled her face into his neckline.

Tony stubbornly stemmed the tears before they could drop. He hugged her back just as warmly. "It won't be for long. You can be sure of that."

Nat gave him a shrewd look. "Just admit that you will miss us too."

"Well, if I don't come to miss you then it must mean you are already there with me." Tony smiled sadly.

Natasha nodded, stroking him at the base of his wings through the t-shirt he was wearing.

They let go and immediately Tony was apprehended into a strong grapple by Clint, who gave his head a stern noogie.

"Hey, lay off hawk breath," Tony attempted to push Clint off of him, but Clint was relentless. Out of the whole flock Clint was the most playful. He loved to grapple and be physical; but at the end of the day he was the most receptive to how the others felt.

"Who am I going to beat at games now huh?"

"Have a bash with Steve," Tony managed to say whilst he tended to his sore head. "Make sure you are careful what you introduce to the cap.'"

"Call of Duty it is!"

"Waste of time telling you anything." Tony laughed giving Clint his hug.

"Coming from the king of 'does whatever he wants when he wants.' He too stroked Tony between the wings.

"Yeah well, now I won't know how well I can carry on with that sacred practice. I'm not sure how much I can annoy gods without their godly retribution striking me down. I guess Thor will have to do."

"And get struck with a lightning bolt?"

Tony gave Clint a sly look. "Please, the lightning only managed to juice up the armour."

"Just be careful." Clint let go. Steve was the next to give Tony a hug. He didn't say anything, only he shared all his feelings through physical contact.

Tony felt a wash of camaraderie, fellowship, friendship, love- everything. The hug was so strong, so big and so warm that Tony did actually let a tear escape. Steve rubbed Tony between the wings like the other two. Steve was wider than Tony, not actually too much taller, but heavier. He had more muscle and could easily protect those in his flock. Tony was going to miss his protective aura, that sense of a powerful family member being close at hand.

"Keep the suit near you," he whispered. It wasn't a request as much, it was a safety procedure he was asking Tony to incorporate. It said 'keep the suit close when near Loki.' Tony nodded.

Tony gave Steve one last pat on his massive bicep and went over to Pepper. "I am so glad you managed to see your boss off. You must be the best employee ever." He joked.

Pepper gave him a tight smile, her pretty pale mauve wings quivering slightly behind her straight backed figure. Her blue eyes gazed upon Tony fondly. The moisture was difficult to not notice and it made Tony feel rotten for leaving her with the company while he was off- world, even though he knew how capable the woman was and how well she could hold her own without him.

"What, no hug for your boss. You are so mean Pep." Pepper surged forwards, giving him a meaningful hug. She batted her wings against his own; the actions of a well trusted flock-mate. Pepper was one of the first people he could ever admit into his own flock. She and Rhodey were his oldest friends; his only friends before the Avengers banded together.

Once the two withdrew pepper placed a small kiss on his cheek and stroked his hair away from his eyes. "Your hair has grown out."

"Yeah well, I kind of forgot to head to the barbers during my bout of dire hopelessness. Maybe they will give me a trendy Asgardian cut once I get there."

"Look after yourself, okay?" Pepper said sadly.

"Keep the business afloat."

Pepper nodded, smiling bravely at the seriousness of the request. R&D wasn't going to be too happy about Tony disappearing for however long he needed.

Tony then turned to Bruce, who had already said goodbye to Natasha and Clint whilst Tony was saying goodbye to Pepper and Steve.

A suitcase suit was ready at his feet. Jarvis was no doubt ready to sense and observe from his place within the electronics. Jarvis would be his eyes that could see what Tony's could not. He had him ready on his phone and inside the suit. Bruce's pack was slung over his shoulder.

Bruce lastly went over to Steve for the last hug of the day.

"Keep him safe. If you need to Hulk out, let it happen- but only in the direst situations." Steve whispered into his ear.

"I'm surprised the flock leader is allowing me to Hulk out in the presence of gods. I bet I won't be the only monster to walk in that realm."

Steve gave him a simpering look. No one there thought of him as a monster, but Bruce was adamant that that was what he was.

"Look after yourself too. We will hopefully see you soon enough."

"You got it captain." Bruce and Steve separated.

"Are we ready?" Thor asked.

"You bet Point break!" Tony beamed. Even though he was resenting leaving his flock and worried about meeting Loki he couldn't help but be slightly excited at the prospect of witnessing a new realm. What were they going to see there?

"Goodbye friends, though the parting is hard it will be all the sweeter once we see each other again." He then very sweetly picked Tony's bag and suit off the floor for him, carrying them out to the balcony.

"Woah, I get full valet service from a prince. It's my lucky day." With a last wave he too left his flock behind.

Bruce remained close to Tony during the entire trip. It posed being a hectic ride for the Hulk. The journey through the Bifrost was an experience neither of the two would ever forget. The sight of nebulas, stars and planets shooting past caused acute excitement to surge up inside Tony. Bruce on the other hand was feeling a little green.

The Bifrost gate was met with one optimistic god, one excitable guy and one sick man. Bruce was experiencing a mix of sickness and excitement surging from his other side. Once he quelled the beast back down he felt as if he were going to puke his guts out.

Tony patted Bruce's back between his wings, comforting him during the wave of nausea. Once it was over Tony took his time to actually observe where he was.

The place was like being inside a massive clock, except the gears looked as if they were lining the circular walls. The area they entered through was open to the sky. The blue nebulas clouds coalesced beyond a huge void, the roar of water audible below the gate. Tony fished around for his phone and took some pictures all around. He didn't notice Heimdall watching him with a glint in his eyes.

Bruce did notice Heimdall. Tony felt Bruce elbowing his ribs, causing him to spin around quickly whilst talking about what he was seeing. "-do you think I could take the suit out- oh hi there Django, didn't see you at first."

Bruce shook his head, amused at how un- phased Tony seemed. The man was huge with imposing golden armour and a gigantic sword that looked too large to swing. His wings were pure white and almost seemed to glow in the golden light.

"Welcome to Asgard Mr Stark, Doctor Banner." The man said with a courteous and polite air to each of them.

"Ho Heimdall, dost father know that we have arrived?" Thor asked.

"Indeed. Your father knows to expect both Mr Stark and one of his Flock mates. My liege has sent horses out with Fandral to take you to the palace. Your father wishes to speak to your guests as soon as they have settled in."

"Thank you Heimdall." Thor smiles as he made his way out from the golden dome. Tony and Bruce followed, but not before Tony snapped a quick picture of Heimdall on his way out. Bruce smiled next to him.

""This place is amazing. It's like going on a hike, except with a rainbow path instead of muck and animal shit!"

"Tony, don't be so crude." Bruce murmured as they stepped up to a slender man with a goatee similar to Tony's, except it was blonde.

"Ho there Thor," Fandral clapped his friend on the bicep. The man had blonde wings with a yellowish hue; they were long, a bit like the person himself. "Will you introduce me to these good sirs?"

"Of course my friend, it is good that you can meet two of my Midgardian shield brothers." Thor stepped back so that he stood between Tony and Bruce. "The man who can turn into a green beast, Bruce Banner," Thor patted him on his arm. Bruce blushed slightly, feeling sheepish about receiving any attention from strangers. "And the man of Iron, Tony Stark." He was more careful with Tony, rubbing him gently along the arm instead. Thor wasn't dense enough to forget about Tony's painful bruises.

Fandral inclined his head into a shallow bow, accepting who he was being introduced to with respect. "It is an honour to meet the men who stood by my Prince's side during the Chitauri battle. The tales from the battle shall be told for many years thereafter, with yourselves and your shield brothers regarded as warriors of the highest esteem."

Bruce looked even redder in the cheeks. It was evident to Tony that Bruce didn't expect this much recognition and admiration from a foreign peoples. Tony on the other hand, was positively glowing with pride. If his wings didn't hurt they would have extended out due to his pride. 'Space Vikings giving him honour up in space due to his heroic acts? Hell yeah!"

"We shall have to throw a banquet tonight to honour our friends." Thor beamed.

The four men mounted the horses and made their way along the rainbow bridge. Luckily Tony had experience riding horses when he was younger, but Bruce was a different story. He looked at the soft grey horse sheepishly and with an air of worry. The horse could sense his hesitance and snorted when Bruce attempted to pat its nose.

"Umm..." He said quietly.

Tony brought his horse around so that he could talk to Bruce. "What's up Brucie, never ridden a horse before now?"

"Never," Bruce admonished, "I never was lucky enough to get near enough to a horse, let alone receive riding lessons."

"Is there a problem?" Fandral asked as he too brought his lovely white mare along next to Tony's midnight creature. "Do you not know how to ride?"

"I'm afraid not." Bruce turned towards the city. It was too far to fly in one go and walking would likely take a couple of hours at least. The area was so vast.

"No worries, you can always ride with me. Teaching you to ride would be a good pastime during your stay here." Fandral smiled kindly.

Bruce could only nod. There didn't seem to be any other way around the situation. The only problem was that Tony was likely to tease him about it afterwards. Tony was one to nit-pick about the simplest things people couldn't do that he could.

Fandral helped Bruce up into the saddle behind him. Bruce flapped his wings to give him an extra boost and carefully adjusted himself into the saddle. He was forced to throw his arms around Fandral as soon as they pushed off.

Tony couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Fandral. He should have asked Bruce if he wanted to ride with him. He felt a little niggle of hurt slide into his heart. Bruce would never be with him. Tony kept his mind busy for the rest of the ride, canting his head left and right to get a glimpse of the amazing city with its golden towers, starkly steep facades, beautiful nature and trees mingling with the built up areas and of course, the planets hovering over the realm like silent guardians.

Riding may have been a bad idea because as soon as they arrived at the palace gates Tony was experiencing acute wing and back pain. He was too proud to admit how much pain he was in but Bruce could tell immediately by the way he walked.

"Tony, why didn't you say anything?" He said this quietly only so that Tony could hear. They had only just alighted off the horses and were walking the rest of the way.

"C'mon Bruce, it was probably the only way to get here, and besides, I'm made of sterner stuff than most. I can take it."

"It's only the suit that makes you Iron, Tony. You are simply flesh and bone underneath all of that, and no matter what you say or how you act, it can never account to who you really are."

Tony frowned, his brown eyes narrowing with irritation. "You know what, fuck you Bruce!" Tony stomped off, following Thor, past the guards and into the gigantic golden building.

Tony didn't see the hurt expression thrown across Bruce's face.

What Bruce didn't know was how much Tony regretted the words he just threw at his flock- mate. His back wasn't the only thing that was hurting.

Thor ushered them to the guest quarters used by visiting nobles. Luckily they were not sharing a room, otherwise that would have been awkward what with the gloomy air surrounding the two.

Thor placed Tony's bag and suit inside the room next to the massive raised bed. You will find everything you will need within this room. If there is anything extra you require, simply talk into the listening orb next to the bed and make your desire heard. I shall send for you in an hours' time."

"Thanks big guy, I can take it from here," Tony said with a mellow voice, his earlier excitement all but gone.

Thor nodded, wondering why his friend was in such a down mood all of a sudden. He left Tony to his thoughts.

Tony was left to explore the room, or rather, rooms. There was a massive living/bedroom area, a sizeable closet and a bathroom that could have easily fit a whole rugby team inside. He immediately went over to the taps and began to fill the tub.

Amazingly enough the tub filled up super quick. Tony was left incredulous at how a magical realm without evident electricity could have such marvellous plumbing. Tony stripped down and entered the hot water, sighing contentedly as the heat soaked into his back and ran underneath his feathers.

He sat on a submerged seat, his legs dangling into the tubs depths. He sunk down far enough that his chin touched the water level. He stayed like that for about 15 minutes, allowing his thoughts to slow down into a state of relaxation.

He looked over to the side and saw a table of sorts harbouring bottles of different coloured liquids. Tony picked one up and read the label. Tony couldn't make out the chicken scratch runes etched out in ink. He uncorked it and took a sniff. It smelt fruity, albeit like a fruit that didn't grow on Earth. Tony couldn't describe the scent. It was heavy and slightly cloying, but not altogether unpleasant.

Shrugging his shoulders Tony allowed a dollop to fall into his palm and began to wash himself with it. He was too stiff to reach his back so he lathered his belly, legs, arms and more intimate areas well. He rinsed off and decided to see what cloths were on offer inside the walk in closet room.

Tony walked in with a large cloth cinched around his waist. His wet wings dripped water all over the warm stone floor and left a trail signalling the path Tony took through the rooms.

Tony frowned once he saw the old fashioned tunics, armour and leathers. There were several colours to choose from, but they were all muted, tasteful even. Some had bright accents in either red, blue or green. There was also a lot of metallic colours like gold, silver and bronze in different shades.

Tony decided to wear clothes designed for comfort. His back took a lot of stress today and Tony wanted his wings to feel unrestricted.

He picked out a dark grey shirt with a low back; which allowed ultimate freedom for his wings, short of him being in his birthday suit. It didn't have any sleeves so Tony simply stepped into it and pulled it up. It was easy to slip on and attached to a type of collar around his neck to help keep the piece up.

Tony felt pretty comfortable wearing this. It was really soft and light and felt good on his skin. The only problem was that it showcased the dark blue bruises littering his back. Tony peered at them in the mirror and noted how ugly they were.

Tony rooted around further, there must have been something else he could wear over it to hide his skin.

He came out victorious when he discovered another thin cloth of light blue that could be wrapped around the base of the wings and would cover part of the under-top so that it resembled a type of toga; except it hung better and wasn't so baggy at the front. This one had sleeves that hung down to just above his elbows.

Once Tony was happy with the top half he went to search out something to wear on the bottom half.

There was a high number of leather pants. Tony didn't particularly want to follow the fashion trend of Asgard, which dictated that anyone with an ounce of fashion sense wore leather. Leather was generally too restricting for Tony's tastes and he really wanted to avoid wearing it, especially now.

He walked deeper into the closet and found more pants of a different material. Tony suspected they may have been worn as sleep wear, and if he wore them in front of the king then he would throw him back to Midgard for his insolence. Tony was good at pissing people off without really trying.

Tony shook his head and decided to risk the leather. He searched through to find the softest and most supple pair possible. He pulled them on and found that strangely enough, they were rather comfortable. Huh?

These too were in a shade of dark grey. There was interlocking leather running down the legs that could be loosened off, except Tony was fine because his legs were rather trim.

Lastly Tony slipped on a pair of socks and leather boots. The boots were black in colour and shone cleanly in the light. They too were exceptionally comfy and it was unlikely they would need to be worn into.

Tony was just about to finish primping his hair and beard when there was a knock at the door. Tony placed the comb down and went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Bruce and a woman.

"Afternoon my lord. The king is ready to see the two of you know." She said. Obviously she was some kind of servant, for she was wearing plain albeit sturdy cloths of a decent quality. She held herself well, her confidence and comfort in her position an obvious thing.

Bruce followed the woman as she walked away, not even looking at Tony. Tony felt a shard of hurt pierce inside his chest; this was his fault. Tony kept his eyes trained on the back of Bruce's head, feeling sad that he snapped, but too proud to remedy it.

Really Tony just wanted to snuggle up to his flock- mate and say he was sorry through his actions. He suspected Bruce wouldn't accept any form of touch from the submissive.

Tony however, was one to take risks. He sped up so that he was walking side by side with Bruce. Tony didn't look, he simply regarded Bruce through his peripheral vision. He then very gingerly extended his blue wing out, tapping Bruce's maroon primary feathers playfully.

Tony waited for Bruce to do anything. Damn this corridor was long and it seemed to take Bruce ages before he actually gave a minute smile and buffeted his wings with Tony's.

Tony was glad. Bruce stopped the wing movements before Tony ended up straining them. Instead he ruffled Tony's hair as if he were a little child. "I forgive you," he spoke calmly.

Tony felt bad now. Bruce may have never been angry with Tony, just disappointed. He was understanding, maybe even a little hurt.

Tony rubbed his cheek against his arm, spreading how sorry he felt all over. Bruce flung his arm around Tony's shoulder, making sure to be careful of the bruises. He then quickly touched his forehead against the other. "Seriously, it's fine."

Tony nodded. He then noticed the servant glancing at them with a smile adorning her lips. "It's not every day you see flock-mates expressing their bonds in front of others. It's usually kept very private."

Bruce blushed whereas Tony chuckled. "Midgard isn't known for anything to be kept under lock and key. We are a very expressive people, not saying you aliens aren't either."

Bruce slapped his hand over his mouth. 'Did Tony just blatantly call this Asgardian's people aliens?' "I think we are the aliens, Tony."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. What, even though we are aliens to them, they are still aliens to us."

"That's not the point."

The two didn't have time to argue further before Thor was there, waiting in front of a wide arch that led into a gargantuan sized hall lined with tall pillars.

"Thank you Ragna, I shall take them from here."

Ragna bowed to her prince and left back the way she came.

"How dost you two fare? Are the rooms to your liking?"

"Well"- Bruce began.

"-They are amazing. The tub! How does it fill up so quickly? What about you aliens strange fashion choices?" Tony buzzed. If he were a kid he would be bouncing on the spot.

"-They are wonderful Thor." Bruce finally ended.

Thor smiled, "I am glad. Now, follow me friends."

Thor entered the large room with Tony and Bruce in tow. Tony walked close to Bruce, feeling both curious and a little apprehensive. Odin was like, the big cheese of this realm. Wasn't he a big shot in all of the realms? Tony thought he would be a giant with weird horns and a beard that touched the floor.

As they walked on through the exceedingly long hall, they passed other people. Some looked like servants, some were obviously guards with their large garish helmets, whilst there also appeared to be a few nobles wearing fine cloths. Tony noticed that the usual wing colour here were either muted colours such as grey, white or tawny. Nobles seemed to have more yellowish plumage which wasn't a match to Thors' lush gold. All that noticed them stared at his bright blue and spotted red wings. Some even whispered when they saw them; it was evident to Tony that they hadn't ever seen such bright colours as his. Even Bruce with his maroon wings got a few stares.

Thor spoke again, quietly this time for they were near the end of the hall, "Remember to be respectful, for Odin is great and wise. Do not forget that he was the one who invited you here and will do what he can to help."

Tony was slightly disappointed once he noticed the old man sat upon an elaborate golden throne. Not that he was frail looking or anything. He looked a little like Santa clause wearing an eye-patch, wearing armour and holding a badass looking spear. His wings were golden just like Thors,' except they had lost the sheen due to age. Most of the primaries were missing on one wing and the feathers were ruffled. Odin must have had heck of a long life.

"It has been many a millennia since a being of Midgard has set foot within this realm," Odin spoke with a powerful voice. Like Thor it was full of confidence and rang out clearly within the massive hall. "I welcome you Son of Stark and Son of Banner."

To be honest, Tony was expecting Odin to complain about the fact he demanded Bruce join him. Tony noticed that Bruce looked a little red around the neck, but Thor on the other hand, looked jubilant.

"Uh, nice to meet you Thors' dad." Tony said without really thinking. Bruce really wanted to smack Tony on the back of his head.

Bruce bowed slightly, deciding to not say anything.

Odin didn't say anything, although he did smile slightly. "My son has told be all about your brazen and courageous attitude. There are so many resemblances to Loki I see in you already; the brightly coloured and desirable wings, the offhanded nature and the arrogance due to your intelligence."

Tony frowned. "Hey, not to be rude but I find that a little insulting. I don't tend to go around dominating worlds with freaky alien armies from space, and mate unwilling guys in their own home." Tony felt more than a little irritated.

Odin lowered his head and sighed. "I understand what my son has done. The burdens he carried are also carried upon my own wings. My son is at war with his family, a practice brought upon by my own negligence, and thus it has affected you, an innocent and foreign party. I cannot express how sorry I am for Loki's behaviour."

"Hey, it isn't your fault," Tony couldn't stand these type of guys apologising to him of all people. "I just want to know why he did it, get rid of these bruises and then go home to my flock."

Odin regarded Tony with one bright blue eye, "I understand, but it isn't as simple as that." He shifted his grip on the spear so that his arm fell lower; even a mighty king of Norse gods got tired. "The nature of a mating mark between two different peoples can alter the biology of one or both of the parties; thus it is difficult to reverse the effects. Knots are tied, bonds are formed. I will direct you to our head healer, Lady Eir, who will be best suited to explain the situation." He banged his spear.

Tony swallowed. Bruce looked at Tony, worried about the man. It seemed Tony was in something really deep, and even someone as affluent and influential as Tony could do nothing to alter his destiny.

"Son of Banner, I request that you look after your flock-mate the best you can. It is a troubling time indeed." Odin peered at Bruce, his voice deadly serious.

Bruce swallowed and then nodded, "I wouldn't think of anything else."

Odin nodded. "I am sure that Thor will give you a tour of the realm. I will organise your meeting with Loki in due course, but for now enjoy your time in Asgard." Odin banged his spear once again and then rose from the throne. With confident and surprisingly quick steps he left the hall through a side passage near the throne.

The trio watched him go with a solemn air. "Well, that was awkward." Tony remarked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"You made it awkward." Bruce said as he scratched his forehead.

Tony ignored Bruce and turned to Thor instead, clapping his hands together in a very businessman- like manner. "So whilst daddy is out doing his own thing, are you gonna' take Brucie and me on a tour of this wonderful realm?"

"Of course my friends. I shall take you on a journey through Asgards best sights, and then we can tell my people stories of our heroic exploits." Thor brightened up. Talks with his father often left him feeling rather testy and worried.

"So do we get to try some of your famous Asgardian brew? Do they come in massive wooden tankards?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Of course, but I should warn against you drinking too much; I would hate to see the state a mortal such as yourself will find himself within if he cannot navigate the realm if he loses himself in the crowd."

"Hey, I am the master of playing it cool and mixing with a crowd. I am a rather heavy weight drinker and I could find my way around the New York subway without any maps whilst high."

"I hope you haven't ever actually done that." Bruce intoned worriedly. His protectiveness over his flock submissive shining through his calm façade.

"Oh Bruce, the way you worry about me. No, I have never been high. Just paralytic whilst drunk."

"That isn't actually any better." The three laughed and made their way out of the hall. There were sights to see and new foods and drinks to taste. Tony would need whatever happiness he could gather before the inevitable meeting.


	4. Eerie omens

Tony absolutely loved the realm. It was nothing like he would have expected. Instead of wooden buildings with weird dragon heads sprouting from the rafters and roofs there were large halls made of stone with airy open areas adorned with trees and shrubs. The whole city seemed to glow in the warm sunlight and the atmosphere was jovial and good.

The people were friendly and easy to fall into laughter. They didn't seem harried by everyday life, but rather embraced it as the way to be, like nothing would ever get them down. Tony found himself getting caught up in the life here.

They visited a market that had settled within a massive square a few miles from the palace. Here the buildings were a little smaller although the nature was spread out. Blossoms fell upon the colourful stall tarpaulins. Sellers called out the goods they had on offer and buyers rushed about, seeking out the best deals.

Tony was swept along with Bruce and Thor hurrying to keep up with him. Bruce was feeling edgy about being around so many people. It took him a while to note that the best inside was mollified by the happiness exuding from his flocks submissive and was thus keeping it tempered down. Bruce enjoyed the day more once he discovered this.

Tony wanted to try every food there was on offer, every drink needed to be tasted and anything on sale that looked a little weird or magical he wanted to buy. Bruce had to remind him constantly that he didn't have any of this realms currency and that Thor couldn't pay for everything, even if he is the prince.

Tony often forgot and attempted to haggle over a specific item. This one was a strange knife that could send out a weird charge that aided in its cutting capabilities; making it far more durable and able to cut through most things. The seller explained how many of Asgards weapons were backed up by this magic. The pulse was sourced by the orange coloured jewel held within the pommel of the knife.

Of course Tony wanted to add it to his collection, he was a weapon- smith of sorts in the past, and even if he never dealt in medieval weaponry he was still fascinated by old designs.

Thor was kind enough to purchase it for the man. He handed over a few silver coins and a couple of gold and Tony was then handed the knife, along with its leather sheath. The sheath was brown leather, unassuming but rather beautiful with its simplistic design. There was golden thread weaved into the pattern of a griffin- like creature, with wings that flared out and vicious claws.

Bruce, on the other hand, was interested in the arts and crafts. He casted his eye over the different kinds of pottery, paintings and clothing. All was exquisite and made to a high quality. Thor was insistent on buying Bruce a beautiful silver dish with fish paintings running all around inside. They were so realistic that they appeared to move when water was added to the bowl. Obviously another magical item.

"I cannot purchase Brother Tony a gift and not one for yourself Brother Bruce." Bruce had to concede to Thor's wishes; but all the same he was very happy with the bowl. It would be a nice addition to his growing collection of trinkets he had gathered from all over the world. Asgard was going to have a special place on his shelf.

As they walked around both Bruce and Tony got a lot of attention due to their wings. Especially Tony. The women loved the shade of his feathers, commenting on how they compared to that of the sky or Asgards great lakes. Tony preened under all the attention, his wings fluttering in delight.

The men who ran tanning shops felt inspired by the colour of Bruce's wings. They were a great shade, a brown mixed with a warm pink-red that added fiery warmth to the feathers. The men wished to create a dye kin to the colour of those wings.

Once the morning of traversing the markets was over, Thor brought the two back towards the palace. There was a tavern with a beautiful veranda overlooking the city, which also served exquisite food and ale that Thor wanted Tony and Bruce to experience.

Once they entered the trio was greeted by a raucous roar of people drinking and feasting. The mood was exceptional and Tony couldn't wait to try that ale.

The trio were soon joined by Fandral and three others. There was a dark haired woman possessing a fierce, albeit down to earth aura, a man with a wild red beard and a huge appetite to match his belly, and another man with dark hair who was quiet and attentive.

They were introduced to Sif, Volstagg and Hogun, the best friends of Thor. Tony hit it off with Volstagg during a drinking game that was made up on the spot. Basically they situated themselves near the door, waiting for new patrons to enter and whenever Tony's wings were stared at for longer than three seconds, he had to have a drink. If not, Volstagg took the drink. Tony lost.

Tony had to leave with a light head, visions of clouds and wide skies apparent in his vision. Volstagg laughed as Bruce and Thor carried Tony out. Bruce had to step in before the submissive got too out of it, so luckily he could walk away even though he needed a little help.

Bruce was a little anxious to go. As the day wore on and the night crept up, more and more people were appearing within the tavern, and the more rowdy they became. This wasn't the best atmosphere for the Hulk, especially when someone decided to start a brawl over some bar wench.

They made their way back to the palace. Luckily Thor had organised one of the small flying vessels to travel through the city. This was the best option and Tony got to spend over an hour checking out how the flying boat worked.

Once they made it back to the rooms Tony had mostly sobered up. He wanted another bath before he went to sleep, so he asked Thor to come in and tell him what the bottles on the side of the tub contained.

"Ah, here you have the body cleanser," Thor held up the dark green concoction, "feather ointment," he switched the green for the blue vial, "herbal poultice for any wounds," he held up a pale green glass with a wide top. "You also have potions for strengthening feathers, aiding with their shine and to promote the health of the natural oil producing glands."

"Sounds good. What about these little babies?" He held up two smaller vials, one in dark blue and the other in a rosy pink.

"Ah, those are set aside for any mated pairs that accommodate these rooms. They will, as they say, get one into the mood." Thor smiled, moving over to take the vials away from Tony. "Dangerous for anyone to take on their own. You need a mate to use them safely."

Tony pouted, "Aww, spoil sport." Thor laughed and then took his leave, but not without taking the bottles along with him and telling Tony one last thing. "You have a meeting with the lady Eir tomorrow, so I will be back in the morn. Good night Tony."

Tony went to bed that night feeling clean, warm and happy. He thought about home, his flock and his bots to keep the rising dread of meeting Loki from his mind. He fell asleep with the curtains open, allowing the majestic nebulous heavens to watch the sub as he slept.

* * *

Tony awoke with a snort and a start. His door was knocked on and then opened up almost immediately. Bruce, with a shy air, glanced around for a moment before he walked over to Tony.

Tony wrapped the covers around himself, snuggling down deep and feeling warm and comfortable. He wasn't ready to challenge the day, so Bruce was going to have a tough time shoving him out of bed.

"Tony, it's time to get up." Bruce murmured, taking it easy with the lazy sub. Tony felt his weight shift as Bruce sat down on the pallet next to him.

Bruce sighed after waiting a moment. Tony didn't move at all even though the maroon winged man knew that he was awake.

Tony felt the pallet shift again and heard Bruce's footsteps as he walked away from the bed.

Tony was about to drift back off when he felt the covers shift and what was akin to ice touch him over his sensitive bruises. Tony yelped and jumped up, wings flapping in shock and his feathers ruffling.

"I did say that it was time to move. You have an appointment in ten minutes." Bruce exasperated.

Tony moaned, rolling about and nuzzling the covers where he felt the most wet. "Yeah but doctors never run on time. Doctors have poor time management. I shouldn't bother turning up until at least twenty minutes after my appointment." Tony reached over and attempted to pull the covers back over himself.

Bruce beat him to it and placed a booted foot over the sheet's corner. "No can do.' Come one, it won't be that bad, just a health check. I bet they won't even use hypothermic needles or nasty smelling creams. Have you seen this realm?" Bruce joked, actually suspecting magic had an involvement in the healing arts of this realm.

"I believe you Brucie. I was just so comfortable and daddy hasn't gotten back to me about when I can visit my honey- bunch."

Bruce frowned, worried about Tony's dismissive manner. A week ago Tony was terrified just thinking about Loki. Now he simply seemed resigned. Bruce supposed he was.

"Get dressed so that you can enjoy the rest of the day."

Tony reconvened with Bruce after a quick wash and dress, finding the scientist stood by the door, ready to escort Tony to Eir.

Almost as soon as they left Thor found them. The god led the way to the healers work rooms, leading them through the palace to the correct area. Once they entered Thor went to find the lady Eir.

Tony fidgeted next to Bruce. He twiddled his thumbs and caused his wings to quiver in anxiety. The other healers kept looking over at him, taking quick peeks at his iridescent wings.

Bruce was ready to reach out to Tony with his wing when Thor came back with an older woman possessing tied back brown hair and pale yellow wings. She held a strong, confident countenance that spoke of years of experience. Her eyes narrowed analytically once she spotter Tony.

"Hi there," Tony confidently greeted once the lady was stood in front of him. Tony noted how the woman was about the same height as him and dead scary. Tony wouldn't give her an inch though.

Or, he thought he wouldn't.

"Come now mate of Loki, we are here for a reason and not to dither about with niceties. Follow me." The lady gestured Tony to follow with her fingers, leaving Tony there with his mouth hung open and Bruce suppressing his giggles.

"C'mon Bruce, how am I to know she has a backbone."

Bruce took a breath before answering. "I guess the Stark charm has no effect on the ladies here."

"Hey, the Stark charm works everywhere. Did you take note of the ladies at the market? They couldn't get enough of my charm and goddamn hot looks."

"I'm pretty sure they were only fondling your wings." Bruce laughed. He dragged Tony with him when Eir was walking too far away.

Tony followed, a pout lingering on his face. "Can't help my wings stand out in every world."

Bruce didn't know if Tony was proud or sad. They didn't have time to chatter any further as Eir directed Tony to lay on his belly over a stone table.

"Hey that looks way uncomfortable." Tony tested the stone, noting how warm it was to the touch. "Don't hospitals usually have uncomfortable mattresses and crappy televisions? Isn't this place meant to be sort off high tech as well as 'ye olden time?'

"Please don't make this difficult for my practice." Eir said, "You will need to strip from the waist up."

Tony nodded and proceeded to slip out of the comfy material. He unlatched the cloth at the back and pulled the front away from his torso, revealing his bare body for all to see.

Tony noted how Eir took great interest in the Arc reactor almost as soon as it was revealed. The blue glow that resembled the blue of Tony's wings.

Tony laid himself across the tablet bed, relaxing his wings and crossing his arms over his chest so that it didn't hurt the area around the reactor.

Tony couldn't see but he could feel the air as Eir made elaborate hand gestures over his back in the air. Tony tried to turn his head but Eir asked him to keep still. Thor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment.

No words were passed between any of them whilst Eir looked. Bruce watched the strange holographic map of Tony's internal organs with acute fascination. This was like a high tech x-ray that took a picture of the body. The image was as alive as Tony was. The organs could be seen moving and shifting, the blood flowing and the nerves firing off electricity. As a practitioner of medicine this was one of the best thing Bruce had ever cast his eyes on.

The only trouble was about how much trouble the Arc reactor must have given Tony. His lungs were essentially squished up towards the back of his rib cage and his heart was in close contact with the metal casing of the electro- magnet. A huge chunk of his sternum was gone and his lungs failed to expand to their full capacity. It was pretty dire for Bruce to see the inner workings of his flock mate. A good thing to note was how often his brain fired off massages as he thought. It was so rampant and energetic that Tony's thought process actually resembled fireworks during the Olympic Games.

"So what do you guys see? What am I missing?" Tony impatiently spoke. He really wanted to get a glimpse of what was going on above him.

"It's spectacular," Bruce almost whispered, still in awe.

"It doesn't look at all good."

Tony's heart almost stopped. This was the part he was dreading. "What is it?" He croaked.

"There are a few things that concern me. Two of them are a big issue." Eir sounded professional, never giving away how bad it was by the tone of her voice. She simply sounded stoic.

"Shoot, best to get it out in the open." Tony gulped, preparing himself.

"Very well. You liver shows early signs of Cirrhosis. This needs immediate treatment before it becomes a major problem. You also have terribly cramped wing muscles, likely from lack of use. That was to be expected."

Tony nodded, expecting these things already.

"The next big issue is your lungs and heart. Your lungs are constantly getting aggravated by the presence of the machine inside your chest. I am also mostly concerned about the shards of metal lingering inside of there. We can arrange to have them removed-"

"-Please do," Tony cut across her. Letting the Arc reactor go was one of the top things Tony wanted to happen on his list.

"We would have to operate as magic cannot banish an object from living tissue without risk of taking living tissue with it. They are too closely integrated.

"That's fine. I just want them all gone." Bruce stroked Tony's wing.

"The last thing is your wings and back. The mating mark is heavily infected by the doms venom. It will not disappear without your mate's saliva. Also the bruises have been formed by the spread of the poison essentially keeping your muscles from fully healing the effects of the brutal mating. It is a way of forcing the submissive to seek out the dominant in the event of them separating without fully mating."

Tony had to force himself to prevent a full blown panic attack. He took deep breaths and kept still. Bruce and Thor were a great help, stroking his wings and whispering reassurances in his ears. Tony thought he would have to induct Thor into his flock after all of this. The god was being nothing but doting and helpful.

"Is there a way to counteract it? I mean by saying this that, is there a way to break the bond between the two of us?" Tony asked, hope flaring in his body.

The submissive was to be disappointed when Eir solemnly shook her head. Tony's heart froze and his wings dropped to the floor. He couldn't stop the tear sliding down his cheek.

"I have been told to send you to see your mate soon after this appointment. Prince Thor," Eir turned to the golden god, "Is it alright for me to ask you to escort Lord Stark to Prince Loki?"

Thor nodded gravely. He felt the waves of fear and sadness emanating from his shield brother. It put him in a tough place; whether to look out for his brother, whom he still loved despite everything, or the sprightly and courageous submissive thrown into a soul destroying situation.

"I will look after Anthony, you can be sure of that." He said it so surely and so strongly that Bruce smiled widely. He too would do everything to protect his flock- mate.

Tony was pulled from the table by Thor, who noted how limp he went. His wings hung down and his eyes seemed misted over. Bruce had a look and suspected that he was simply thinking. It didn't stop him worrying about him though so he took one side and along with Thor, carried him away from the healing rooms.

"We shall break- fast before seeking Loki."

Bruce nodded. Hopefully after a good meal Tony would feel more ready to take on Loki.

The breakfast hall was loud and boisterous. Bruce winced after the transition from the quiet atmosphere of the healing halls to this cheery morning buzz. It was a positive buzz all the same but Tony was submerged too deep into the quagmire of his worry.

He barely ate, even when Bruce wafted delicious smelling honey bread under his nose. He stroked his wings and urged him to drink plenty. Like a child Tony complied, but only minimally.

By the time they had ceased eating it was time to face the inevitable.

As it turned out Odin had arranged for Loki to be moved away from the dungeons into his old rooms for the duration of Tony and Bruce's stay. He was under heavy guard with magical walls and barriers erected around the vicinity to contain the trickster.

Thor dismissed the stoic guards stood sentinel before the heavy oak doors, beckoning the terrified submissive closer. He was literally clinging onto Bruce as if his life depended on it. Bruce supposed that it did in a way. He kept his arm secure around his waist as Tony encircled around Bruce's shoulders, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Thor pushed against the doors after knocking. He was carrying the Iron man armour in its case form on the behalf of Tony, who wouldn't leave it behind. He swept into the room, forcing Bruce to drag Tony in with him and placing the armour down near the door. Tony was reluctant. His wings quivered like a kitten in the snow and Bruce could feel how tightly Tony was holding onto him.

"Oh, isn't it nice to see you again _Avengers_." Loki spat the name Avengers out like a bad taste in the mouth.

Tony didn't seem to register the voice, he didn't seem to admit to where he was. He wouldn't raise his head to look at Loki, and Loki seemed rather gleeful to see the state of the man with the beautiful blue wings. Bruce could immediately pinpoint the power play from Loki.

"Brother, I have brought Brother Anthony so that you can organise yourselves, and re-evaluate the situation you have forced onto him."

"Oh is that so. Tell me Thor, what makes you think I wanted anything other than the destiny I have placed onto the mortal. This has become what I have intended it to become."

Thor scowled, an expression of thunder to be sure.

"What you did to him was never meant to happen. You bypassed the sacred traditions of our realm, hurt that which was meant to be precious, and have betrayed those meant to guide you. The mess you created has entangled those whom should not have been caught up and has created dire consequences for them and you. What are you going to do about it Loki?"

"Traditions, hah!" Loki exuded a loud cackle, "traditions meant for the Aesir to follow. Such a stagnant realm. Why should I, whom doesn't share the blood of Odin, follow traditions made for this realm? My kind are far more savage and monstrous. At the same time it is liberating, freeing. Notions such as care and affection mean nothing to me."

Thor shook his head, saddened by the admission. Thor wasn't stupid enough to ignore the elements of self-loathing peppering the words, but he couldn't argue with the man and win. Loki was too clever to allow it.

"I cannot plead with you to see the real truth. Loki, all if this cannot change what has happened, but that is not reason to seek the path of evil. It is a cold and lonely road."

"Do not preach to me Thor, it is partly your fault for everything." Loki snarled, his eerie green eyes flashing with anger. "Now, bring my little mate to me, I wish to speak with him."

Bruce was quietly comforting Tony near the door, stroking his back and uttering reassurances into his ear. Tony jumped up when he heard Loki ask for him. 'So he was listening all along.' Bruce thought.

Bruce looked over to Thor. He was disappointed to see that Thor nodded his head in affirmative. 'Bring Anthony over,' it said.

"C'mon Tony, it will be all okay."

Tony shook his head against Bruce's neck. Bruce sighed, feeling sad for his flock- mate. This was a tough thing forcing Tony to do. The man was so scared that his fear completely turned his true nature around. His arrogant, flippant, no- shit and irritating personality was gone in the face of this god with the shimmering green wings and fierce eyes.

Bruce shuffled over with Tony. Slowly he managed to near the two brothers, noting how Loki kept his gaze trained on Tony. He didn't blink, which unnerved Bruce. The monster inside twitched, the strong needle of apprehension and suspicion rousing the beast. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Loki, the acid green burning through just enough for Loki to notice. Bruce was happy to note a touch of remembrance and nervous energy flit through his face. It was so slight that even someone with good observational skills may not have picked it up.

Once Tony was close Loki reached out in an attempt to touch him. Bruce growled lowly, dangerously. His eyes were narrowed and glinting green; even the Hulk didn't want Tony endangered.

Loki didn't retreat though, instead he forged on and placed his palm against Tony's feathers. Bruce and Thor expected Tony to recoil in fright, but instead he seemed to calm exponentially. It was strange to Bruce, feeling Tony rumble deep inside his chest like a big cat purring.

"My mate already feels calmer under my touch," Loki said as he gently stroked along Tony's wing. The feathers were smooth and soft under the darker brothers' touch.

Loki simply stayed where he was, stroking Tony and keeping him calm as Bruce held him. Thor looked on, ready to move if needed.

Loki suddenly turned to Thor "I would heal his back if you allow me to," he said smoothly and with confidence, "I request this time alone between my mate and myself."

Bruce jolted, pulling Tony away on instinct. Tony immediately froze up once his mates' fingers left. "I won't go anywhere without Tony." He said, a rush of air escaping his speech. The Hulk was angry.

Loki scowled darkly. "Then you can watch as he gains the inability to fly. I do not wish this on my mate and I will do what I must to help him now."

Thor stepped forwards. "Brother Bruce, it is fine. It is within a doms rights to request time alone with their submissive even under special circumstances such as this. We will be right outside if anything goes amiss." Thor then turned to his brother, his face serious and his golden wings raised to intimidate, "if you hurt Anthony Loki, even mother can do nothing to save you from my wrath."

"Ooh, say that again, you just made my week far more interesting." Loki jibed, taking amusement from his older brothers' inability to actually threaten him. Loki was used to Thor throwing his hammer and fists about in anger.

Thor continued to stare at Loki before lowering his eyes and breathing in a deep breath. "Take as long as you need. His back is very bad."

With a lance of worry piercing his heart Bruce handed Tony over to Loki. It wasn't too difficult because as soon as Loki touched Tony he calmed again and went boneless.

Bruce was hesitant to leave and would only do so when Thor took him by the shoulder and nudged him out.

Tony turned to see them go with worry painting his face. Loki was stroking down his back with a loving caress, but once Thor and Bruce vacated the room Loki dug his fingers in painfully. Tony attempted to shriek but Loki placed a smothering hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Anthony, or I will be forced to do something regrettable." Tony nodded, his pupils diminished in pure terror. Loki scowled at the expression and Tony had to wonder why he made a face like that.

Loki took his hand away and allowed Tony to move off. Tony practically darted away to the door in an attempt to get to his armour but Loki was having none of it. He too shot out and captured Tony in his vice like hands, causing Tony to topple almost onto the floor. Loki caught him at the last moment.

"You are such a bothersome mortal, darting around like a frightened hare; you will cause yourself a mischief." Loki chuckled at his own joke. If Tony was in his right mind he would have rolled his eyes and sassed back.

"I said I will heal your wound, so I plan to. Be a good little hen and keep still for me. Take off your shirt and lay down." Tony regarded Loki for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and trusting the mad god to keep to his word. Tony didn't believe Loki had much honour, but Thor and Bruce were right outside and would come in immediately if something went astray.

Tony took the comfy shirt off and lay down onto the mattress with his bruises on show. Loki regarded the terrible bruises with barely a reaction. Tony couldn't turn his head without hurting himself so he had to sit through the silence of Loki making out the extent of the wounds he inflicted.

"This is worse than I envisioned." He said in a quiet voice. Loki stroked his hand down the dark bruising and got a close look at the actual bite mark itself. The mark was open, red and puffy, like a freshly created wound that swelled up in an attempt to heal. It wasn't infected thankfully, but it looked extremely painful. The closer Loki looked he could see a clear jelly substance coated over it.

It was his own venom.

"Lay still, I won't hurt you again." Loki said.

Tony didn't believe him of course, but he lay there in silence nonetheless. "A little difficult to trust the lunatic that brought on an alien invasion over family trouble." Tony spat spitefully.

Loki fumed but kept his emotions under control. Now was not the time to punish his little mate. "Oh please do try and bait me Stark, with you underneath me in such a compromising position- well, it will really get me excited."

Tony was about to sass back when he felt his entire back and wings feeling smothered by a weighty force. Loki bore down on the slightly smaller man, enclosed the younger with his long green wings and placed his mouth over the puffy wound. He licked long and deep, allowing his healing saliva to seep inside and impregnate the damaged cells with their healing factor.

Tony was shivering. He wasn't sure whether he was shivering with fright, the strange predicament or about how weird he felt right then. His back felt chillingly cold, and it had spread all over his back and into the muscles enclosing his wing bones. His wings quivered and his body felt the need to shift about and move. The ice was uncomfortable and Tony wanted to shake it off, but Loki hadn't moved.

Loki paused in his licking, "I did say to remain still Stark." He clenched his hands tightly into his wing shoulders and returned to what he was doing, except this time he began to suck.

Tony's breathing picked up and his worry began to rise. Why was the lunatic sucking like that? Didn't he just have to get some saliva into it so that it could seep into his bloodstream? The panic rose and Tony felt his desire to get to Bruce escalate. His wings flapped and he got onto his forearms, his knees sliding towards his stomach.

Loki was thrown a little off guard by the surprisingly powerful movement. "Stark, settle down." He spoke loudly, blood still lingering around his lips, "this is necessary."

"I wish to leave!" Tony yelled.

It was loud enough that Thor and Bruce opened the door and rushed in. Loki removed himself from Tony, his face neutral even though the blood lingered as if he were some sort of devil. His fierce, hawk- like eyes glistened in the sunlight, cast onto Tony with their relenting gaze. Thor moved over and grasped Loki's shoulder in a powerful grip, moving him further away from Tony.

"Tony, are you alright?" Bruce asked in a hurry. He came straight over and looked over Tony. He then moved to look at his back and saw that the wound was less red. Instead of a bright and shiny cherry red it was a gentle blossom pink. Obviously the saliva was doing its work. "Your wound is healing spectacularly well."

"That is the power of a mated pair. I would have wished for a longer span of time between us, but it seems I have encroached upon my mates' tolerance for far too long." Loki shrugged his shoulders in such a casual way that Bruce suspected the man didn't care how Tony felt about the situation.

Loki turned to Thor, pulling his arm put of the older mans' grasp, "My rights demand for me to see my mate again, you cannot refute my claim on him Thor."

Thor looked sour, a grievous expression adorning the usually bright and cheerful face. "I would never make light of our old laws. You may see him again."

Thor picked up Tony's discarded clothing and motioned for Bruce to take Tony away. Tony followed the two gratefully. All the time from his journey out the door, Tony could feel Loki's eyes drilling into his back. It unnerved him but he kept his back straight and his nose in the air, trying to be as discreet as he possibly can.

Once outside Bruce helped Tony get the top back on, ignoring the presence of the two stationary guards before they returned back to the vicinity of the great hall for drink.

Tony needed a drink desperately. But not as desperately as he wanted his flock. The drink of mead only did so much to calm his nerves. The touch of his flock, the cheer they exuded when they ate and played games and generally relaxed around each other was sorely missed by both Tony and Bruce.

Thor was slowly melding into their family bond without really noticing it. The man was so friendly and helpful that Tony suspected he wouldn't be too bothered by that fact. Tony could feel those strings intertwined around his emotions, connected to his heartstrings. Right now they twitched in pain and made him feel weary.

"What is wrong Anthony? Do you not like it here?" Thor asked sometime during the late afternoon. They had entered the hall and found the rest of Thors friends and decided to tell stories and play cards (Bruce's own deck of cards; it was amusing to teach the basics of Shit head and Rummy to these Viking-esque people).

Tony sighed and gazed down at the table. That piece of knot work was going to burn eventually with the intensity of his gaze. "I'm fine, just thinking." Tony didn't relent. He didn't want so many of his emotions to be uncovered in such a small space of time.

"I will not pretend to be ignorant of what troubles your mind. Loki is constantly on my mind also, and that of my mother and father. It is troubling what has happened, but it is also as it is."

Tony huffed, his feathers bristling. "As it is? I didn't ask for your asshole of a brother to mark me, to hurt me and force me to leave my home and everyone who actually cared about me-"

"- Please let me finish Anthony," Thor said in a stern albeit calm manner, not at all phased by Tony's anger, "what my brother has done is a terrible thing; but it is something that cannot be erased. What we can do is look at alternate ways of fixing the situation, to mend what has happened and to move forward from this. I am confident you will find a way Anthony, Man of Iron."

"I don't know..." Tony swallowed, looking down at that intricate little pattern on the table edge," it seems pretty irreversible. What if I am forced to stay here for the rest of my life?"

Bruce stroked Tony's wings, comforting him as the only member of his flock to be there with him. "That's not like the confident, arrogant, amazing Stark attitude that I know is it."

Tony nearly smiled, but he felt hopelessness rising up inside of him. He stared at that knot work for a while longer, ignoring the chatter all around him and the heavy stares of those sharing their table. The more he stared the more thoughts passed through his genius brain. This knot work was closely entwined together, but the pattern was easy enough to follow if you looked closely enough. This situation was a little bit like that. It could be unravelled, possibly followed to the source of the problem.

"I will need access to you archives," he said, turning back to Thor. "I want every book known on mateship, biology and medicine. I need to figure out how to reverse all of this. I cannot…" Tony choked up, nerves pitted within his belly, "I cannot let this hinder me."

Bruce smiled, along with Thor.

"Chop chop, I can't wait around here when there are things to be done, shoo!" Tony ushered the duo to move away from the table with him. Thor gladly proceeded to take Tony to the library and Bruce returned to the healing stations so that he could ask questions from the healers there (they were actually only too happy to help, which was nice).

Tony spent the whole day sat in one spot, poring over a massive book detailing graphic and artistic illustrations of a humanoid body, a body with muscles reflecting Thors, except the wings were a stark white, a typical Asgardian wing colour. The pages were inlaid with gold leaf and the words were easy to follow. Tony wondered if they were spelled so that anyone could read them; he wouldn't be surprised.

Tony shut the whole world out as he read and took notes. He paid no attention to curious onlookers who pointed him out, who spoke about his beautiful wings and how amazing it was that a Midgardian was so adept at researching and understanding complicated Asgardian books. Tony could understand most things, as long as he took it with a pinch of salt. This book highlighted the anatomy of many humanoid beings from the nine realms. Unfortunately the section on Midgardians was lacking somewhat compared to the others.

'How little these guys have paid any attention to our humble little realm.' Tony thought as he read the chapter. The drawing was of a man who appeared physically much shorter and stockier than a modern day man. His wings were a drab brown and the hair was scruffy and as boring in colour as the wings. Compared to the light elves with their long white hair and leaf green wings, the dark elves with sparkling beetle black eyes and aubergine wings, Asgardians with their outstanding physical attributes, the human looked scrawny and worthless.

Tony ignored that fact and carried on reading the section about interracial mate-ships.

 _As was highlighted in chapter one section four, a typical mateship is derived of a submissive partner and a dominant partner. Whilst mate- ships' can include two submissive or two dominant as long as the pair are of the same species; it cannot occur in a bond between two of a different race._

 _The bond between two of a different race is different in that it is almost impossible to break. The bond formed has certain biological locks that force the submissive to stay under the influence of their mated dominant in the event that a submissive may want to leave that dom for another. The submissive is weakened and their libido diminished until they are reunited with their mate. Any separation can lead to complications in both partners, the complications forming later in the dominant, but are less severe._

 _The submissive may gain bruising around their wings and back, a lack of energy and libido, susceptibility to catching illnesses of any kind, the loss of their ability to fly and further on, death. A dominant will lose their ability to gain an erection in males, and will lose their ability to produce fertile eggs in females. They will also never again be able to mate or couple with another if their first mate deceases._

Tony knew some of these things well already. The 'almost impossible' bit was worrying. He read on.

 _A male submissive is able to reproduce with a dominant female, although the offspring will always be born as a female dominant. Both submissive and dominant children can be born to a female submissive and a dominant male. Same sex partnerships are unable to conceive unless magic is introduced. A particularly powerful dominant may wish to breed with their same sex partner and can furthermore manipulate the body. For more information see chapter twelve._

Tony blanched when he read that, a cold sweat seeping down his back and into his wing feathers. Loki was mad. What was stopping him from doing something diabolical if he chose?

Tony swallowed and read on. He would simply wear his suit the next time he saw that insane reindeer and give him a healthy smoky face if he so happened to get too close to his repulsors.

 _Very little is known about the mechanics of a bond- This_ was what Tony was waiting for- although _the bond is mostly biological, magic may also play a factor in its formation. The procedure to break a bond is difficult and the chance of success is as low as eight percent. The percentage is higher with a newly acquired bond when it is either still forming or the submissive is in dire distress due to the actions of their dominant. A bond can only snap when magic is applied._

Tony swiftly sat back, ignoring the quivering of his wings. 'Magic, MAGIC was the only way to snap a bond?' Tony couldn't do magic. Plus the fact that he would have to be in a terrible situation with Loki to be able to do it.

A hand slammed down forcefully onto the page Tony had been reading. His eyes immediately found a scowling dominant with an evil glare swirling within his eyes.

"I wonder what my little submissive is researching here?" He asked both dangerously and quietly. Tony didn't think about the question as being either rhetorical or answerable, he was so shocked at seeing Loki here of all places that he struggled to form words on his tongue.

Loki picked up the book and snapped it shut, using his magic to cause it to float back to its resting place on the shelf.

"Hey I was reading that reindeer games!" Was the first thing to spout from Tony lips. He whisper shouted, remembering where he was and not wanting anyone to notice them.

"I do apologise hen. I didn't think." Loki smirked, although the anger remained in his eyes.

"More is the fact, what the hell are you doing here? What idiot let you out?" Tony was fuming, scared, shocked and slightly panicked. He tried to subtly shy away from Loki, whose bulk was immensely close to Tony as he hung over the table.

Loki regarded Tony like he was an idiot. It was strange for Tony to see that look when he was the genius here. "Odin was the idiot to let me out. I am still royalty and I asked if I could gain entrance to the library. With you being here, it has allowed me more freedom than if you weren't."

"So where are the rest of the telly- tubby brigade? Not watching over their AWOL Lala?"

"You and your Midgardian customs escape me. I made a deal with the Allfather. In return for me being on my best behaviour I can tour the palace however much I wish." Loki pulled up his sleeve to reveal a rose gold band of interlocked designs.

Tony gathered the band meant no magic tricks. "Heimdall is to keep close watch on my movements." Loki sneered, his face turning towards the large bay windows which overlooked the sweeping city. The Bifrost was way out there in the distance.

"Oh that's too bad," Tony said sarcastically. 'Was Odin an idiot?'

Loki didn't answer, instead he cast his eyes over the rest of the book titles littering the table. He regarded Tony's notes and drawings with an angry face, his eyes twitching ever so slightly when he read something he didn't like. Tony felt the danger level rise.

Tony leaned further away within the chair, the arm rest digging into his side. Loki crouched down so that he was level with the nervous man, his green wings shielding them even more from any eyes. "I see you have been researching the bond that has formed between us." Loki placed his forefinger on Tony's cheek, tracing from the lower part of the eye socket and falling all the way down to his jaw edge. Tony watched, his heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't flinch though, he sat it out and hardened himself.

Loki's finger rose up so that he could run fingers through silk soft blue feathers. "You truly do have beautiful wings, no one in this realm or the others can compare to what I have got."

Tony felt his wings tremble as Loki moved long digits through them, the side of his face also joining his hands. "Did you read the most interesting chapters from those books; where it gets really strange?" He asked.

"Fascinating, don't you think?" Loki then placed his hands over Tony's belly in a possessive manner, the digits bending, resembling claws that clutched the flesh beneath the clothing, "What I could do to you when we are alone and finally together." Loki whispered in Tony's ear, his black hair and green wings shielding their faces from any possible onlookers, "Magic and what it can do is a thing to cherish."

Tony pushed Loki away and flapped his wings to gain a little lift. Paper filled with his notes and drawings scattered everywhere and open book pages jumped chapters. A few Asgardians researching in silence were angrily disrupted and shot glares at Tony.

Tony ignored them. He left the room, feeling immensely freaked out and jittery. He needed to refresh himself, find an escape.

He couldn't tinker within his lab, or mull over freakish experiments with Bruce. He knew what he wanted to do.

He went back to his room to pick up the suitcase armour. Perhaps a good flight at top speed around the realm would do him some good. Talking to Jarvis sounded very appealing and Tony felt better thinking about it; even though he couldn't completely forget the poisonous words Loki whispered into his ears.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Interesting stuff right? I hope you think so too. This was challenging, but lots of fun to write.**


	5. Bonds of doom

**Happy Easter guys. Sorry for the long wait. I have such a busy life right now.**

* * *

It was tough for Tony after that encounter. Loki shadowed Tony wherever and whenever he could, blanketing him in his frigid presence as if he were an arctic tidal wave.

Tony would feel his presence almost immediately, even if he couldn't see him. Loki was a master of keeping himself invisible to the eyes of others, even when he couldn't use his magic. He would linger within the shadows of walls, statues, curtains and columns, watching Tony with his strange hawk-like eyes. He was a constant presence and Tony was always aware of how close he was, and how those wings seemed to hold the desire to crowd Tony into corners.

At first Tony was a little too nervous to restart his research on mateship mechanics, but obviously his stubborn backbone won through and he ignored Loki whilst he pored over the old, albeit beautiful books.

Loki didn't say anything against his pursuit of learning what he could. It was as if the smug bastard knew there was nothing to be done about the prospect of breaking the bond between them. Tony spent his time trying to shut out that darkness by playing his music loudly on his portable device, sitting down in the most noticeable table within the library.

It irked Tony that the books couldn't leave the room like they could back on Earth; but then he supposed that was the reason the books were in such pristine condition. It seems the Asgardians know how to look after items such as books and weapons.

Sometimes Loki would sit with Tony; he would place a chair opposite the blue winged man, sit at the table with his chin in his palms, watching Tony work with a tiny smile on his face, as if he were absolutely in love with him and loved to stare at him. Tony knew he was psyching him out and annoying him.

"Leave me alone Max, I have things to get on with." The man gathered up his books, placing them back in their space within the bookshelves and left to go and find someone sane to talk to.

Loki followed him, about twenty paces behind, all the way to his room where Tony promptly opened and slammed the door, his heart racing with adrenalin. Loki was going to throw him into cardiac arrest one of these days.

Tony made sure to lock the door firmly before he made his way to his bed. It was late and he felt a little tired, worn out. It was terrifying, allowing Loki to get so close, to frighten him with his overbearing presence and to pretend that it wasn't effecting him.

Bruce had spent very little time with Tony; he spent many hours of the day learning with the court medics, going over new remedies, medical practices and technology. Tony felt neglected, but realised that his own research was also very important.

He shed his cloths and pulled on a pair of super soft sleep pants. He crept underneath the silky smooth sheets, feeling its cool comfort brush against his feathers.

He stayed there in silence, the light of the reactor casting blue light over the inside of the sheets. He could hear the wind coming in through the open balcony windows. Their song emitting an aria of whistles and moans to gather in the night. The stars adding their ethereal light onto the shadows of the night.

Tony desperately missed the rest of his flock, their safety. Bruce and Thor were great, but he missed the little quirks of the others, about Pepper and how hardworking and loyal she was, of Rhodey and his derision on Tony's behaviour, how Clint would greet Tony with a bro fist and play games with him in an upbeat manner, how Natasha would gather everyone around the table for a delicious meal and laugh along with them, and of how Steve would quietly sit on the couch and draw everyone with a grotty stick of graphite, and portray them in the most beautiful way he could envision. He missed their contact, their hugs and jokes, their conversations and scuffles.

Instead he was stuck here whilst Odin urged the two mates to get along with each other.

That was why Loki was let out. Odin wanted Loki to keep in contact with Tony, to get along with him and to forge a bond between each other. Odin thought it would be a good stepping stone in Loki's redemption. Tony was sceptical. Could a man who doesn't actively seek redemption deserve a chance?

Tony just sat there under the duvet, shaking like a leaf. What if Loki was still stood there, right outside his door seeking entrance? Tony peeked out for a few seconds, but then hid himself in a flash when he thought he saw a shadow flicker beneath the door.

'He is going to force himself in, I know he is.' Tony was breathing a little harsher than he could help, the fear coursing through his body as he believed something was going to happen to him right then.

He listened, not even hearing his own frantic breathing as he tried to pinpoint any irregular sounds coming from the doorway.

It took him hours to settle down, hours before he felt any desire to sleep come upon him. It was the early hours before he dropped off, the speckled sky shimmering through the open window. Tony woke from an exhaustive sleep pattern about five hours later, to banging at his door.

Tony was too frightened to answer and simply made a cocoon of covers to surround himself. His heart beat with every pound at the heavy wood, his eyes clenched shut.

Whoever they were decided to give up, for the noise ceased and didn't return. Tony released a breath and decided to stay where he was, even though he didn't feel particularly safe.

It was much later, after Tony got a little more sleep in that the door was gently knocked on. Tony recognised the tentative knock as Bruce's, so slowly he left the covers. He realised how awful he felt, and didn't want to leave the bed; but he really wanted to see Bruce.

His head was pounding and his throat felt sore. He was so tired that he wanted to drop into unconsciousness and sleep it off for days.

Tony opened the door a little, peering out to make doubly sure that it was Bruce. The man looked at him and his eyes narrowed slightly, then they widened. "Tony, whats wrong?"

Bruce was pulled in before he was offered an answer, finding himself clung onto by a trembling submissive as soon as the door was firmly locked again.

Tony didn't say a word, simply nuzzled into Bruce's chest, actually crying. Bruce was immediately alarmed, never expecting Tony to be in such a state. He allowed Tony to cling. He walked the man over so that they could sit on the comfy palette, and then began to stroke his wings in earnest. He was gentle, the motions meant to sooth an agitated sub. Any member of a flock created by a sub could calm them, usually the mated dominant was the one who comforted them, but in these circumstances that was never going to happen.

"It's alight Tony, I'm here for you." Bruce whispered, hugging him close.

"I want to go home Bruce. I hate being here, hate being near that man."

Bruce didn't say anything, he simply sighed. "Tony, I have spent my life dreaming of belonging to a flock just like the one I am in now. I know this isn't much consolation for what has happened, but I realise now that because of Loki's actions I met you, and made a family with you and the others, and I cannot be any happier than I am now."

Tony looked into sincere eyes; they were warm and confident, totally strange coming from the meek minded man.

Bruce carried on. "I am here for you, and so is the rest of the flock. You will see them again soon, I am sure of it."

Tony soon felt his courage returning. Bruce had his back, there wasn't any more consolation Tony needed. Trouble was, there was tall, dark and _supposedly_ handsome man lingering around him constantly like the annoyance he really is. Tony really wanted to voraciously pluck those green feathers in the wildest manner possible to reveal the little stumps lying underneath. That would place the arrow within his pride.

Too bad that pride cannot be dampened, or Loki's evil streak either.

"Bruce wants to meet me? …Where?" Tony asked Thor as they sat for the afternoon meal.

Thor was polite enough to swallow before he spoke. "Brother Bruce requested you meet him in his rooms so that he could go over some information with you. He seemed to be in a great hurry, so I would advise you seek him out soon."

"Sure thing point break," Tony tapped those broad golden wings with his own in thanks and then left Thor behind. Tony didn't notice the small smile lingering on his face as he left.

Tony wondered what interesting facts Bruce could have possible discovered. It got Tony giddy with happiness to expect a good old science fest with Bruce where they shot facts and findings at each other in rapid style firing.

He was practically bouncing down the corridor towards Bruce's room. He arrived at the door in question and rapped on the door enthusiastically. He heard the call for enter and then threw the door open.

As soon as he opened the door he could sense that something was wrong.

He only had a moment to notice the hand an inch from his face, that overbearing presence and the hushed whisperings of a spell before he lost consciousness.

Tony woke up and immediately noticed how friggin' cold it was. He felt slightly sick, probably due to the circles his head was swimming and his body felt sweaty.

"You reacted badly to my spell," A voice said from somewhere nearby, "I didn't realise its effects would have such a potent effect on your body; it's probably because we are mated, and thus more deeply in tune with each other.

Tony couldn't really focus, he felt groggy and weak. That sickness was beginning to die down the longer he lay there. What happened? He was meant to meet Bruce.

"Oh well, you shall recover in due time."

Tony didn't react for a few moments; he simply needed the time to collect himself. That present moment was a blur and he couldn't really gain the mental brainpower to get out of it.

Tony listened to something shuffle nearby and then felt a hand help him to sit up, and then he felt something press up against his lips. He felt something cold trying to enter his mouth. Water.

"Be nice to have a caffeine fix right now." He said but drank the water anyway. He was majorly thirsty.

His vision cleared up when he noted the tidy room he was sat in. It was weird, didn't the palace furnish lavishly with furniture and items that looked like they cost a small kingdom to manufacture?

His wings shuffled themselves to dislodge the creak that was presented to him. They ached, as if he had slept on them for a long time. The bed they had rested on was more of a plush mat than a bed; there was a thick blanket pooling around his hips. He was wearing very thin cotton pants; which he hadn't been wearing the last time he checked.

Loki came back into view and Tony finally noted the presence of his mate. His mate, the Whacko!

Tony jumped up, fluttered pushed Loki away with a sudden burst of strength, and then made to escape. He didn't know where the door was but he wasn't going to stay there. He felt a hand on his arm, which then tightened painfully causing Tony to gasp out in pain.

Tony acted quick, but not as quick as his brain. He noticed the flickering candle- light nearby. A lantern sat there on a small table, casting light over a small room. Tony used the extra reach of his wings to knock it down. Immediately the liquid inside spilled to the wooden ground. The fire licked its way out from its shattered encasement, causing the stuff to burst into flame.

Loki relinquished his grip on Tony, who then took the opportunity to get away. He saw the door across the room.

Tony ignored the flames that tried to caress his skin and feathers with their fiery heat, escape from his psycho mate was all he could think about. His breath was heaving, the fear curdling inside him. Tony couldn't fight, he could only flee.

He threw the door open to a blizzard. He flew out once he reached open air.

He couldn't catch an adequate wind, it was hectic. The atmospheric currents rushed where they pleased and Tony fought against the pounding snow. What was immensely hot was now frigidly cold. His body was frozen in seconds, but he wouldn't stop.

He was subjected to the ground when he couldn't grasp the air with his wings; he walked through deep snow through a forest realm of dark fir trees. The area was grim and spooky; all that could be heard was the howling wind. Strange shapes danced and ran through the sparse woodland, casting a grim foreboding in Tony.

He fought through the snow, curling his arms and wings around his naked torso in a futile bid to stay warm. He tried to go as quickly as he could, fearing the god too much to worry about what else could have been within the trees.

Tony ran for as long as he could through the black and white. The snow was now up to his waist and his legs were sodden through. His torso was turning blue; which had nothing to do with the light of his arc reactor.

He was so cold, even though his blood ran hot with fear and anger. Once he made his way back to his suit he was going to fry Loki's face right off.

He sorely wished that could have happened. He felt something pounce onto his back, clasping his wings against his back as his belly, chest and face met the powdery drifts of snow.

"Gettoff me!" Tony screamed into the storm, anger flaring up. He tried to move his wings but he couldn't budge them an inch.

"You obviously wish to anger me further by committing suicide in this manner. I don't appreciate this at all Hen." And with that Loki dragged the frozen Tony back the way they came.

As Loki marched, Tony noticed the glowing eyes watching from the vicinity of the trees. Large yellow eyes that never blinked. The snowstorm made them look like wisps lost in the storm. Whatever was watching them was wary of the god, and that fact spooked Tony immensely.

Tony was heaved back into the shack he had previously escaped from. Loki released him and then mad ensure to bolt the door securely by levitating his palm over the lock. Tony sat on the matt, feeling dejected and frozen. He was shivering so badly and most of his skin was tinged a very icy blue hue. He hugged his wings around himself in an attempt to warm up.

"What were you thinking?" Loki asked, rounding on the younger man, "Only a fool would run out into a storm such as this. There are vicious beasts who roam these woods at night. You would have been torn apart in seconds."

"B- b- better t- than stay-y-y-ying here with y-you." Tony hated how he sounded right then, resembling a child that had over- extended their playtime in the snow.

Loki didn't answer, he simply scowled at Tony, his dark eyes boring holes in the blue winged man's skull.

There was silence for a while. Tony could hear crackling of a fire nearby. Even though he desperately wanted to sit in front of it and warm his frozen blood, he couldn't move and show his weakness to the crazy psycho. He stared out too, not backing down an inch.

"You are frozen. Get In the tub." Loki said, rounding on the man again. Tony was taken by surprise by the statement. He was frozen, but that didn't mean he wanted to take a warm bath. Really he wanted to be back home, surrounded by soft blankets and the voice of Jarvis complaining in his ear about a ditched early morning meeting.

Loki pulled the shivering man against his chest, containing the wings that desired to flap about using his own wings as a vice. The long green, bronze and silver ones covered the blunter blue and red ones, containing them in a capsule of feathers.

Tony was dragged through the shack towards a door which separated bathing area from the main room. Tony didn't have much time to react before he was stripped of his leggings in no time at all and shoved towards an already full tub.

Tony was nowhere near as prudish as either Steve or Bruce, but that didn't mean he wanted any old person to see his nakedness. Only family and lovers got that honour.

Loki wasn't paying much attention to Tony's nakedness right then, he simply shoved the smaller man into the water none too gently.

Tony was met by scalding liquid which played fore over his chilled skin. Going from too cold to too hot was never a good idea and Tony felt the urge to surge out from the water. He stopped when he remembered the god stood on its edge.

Tony spluttered and rubbed his eyes to get the water out. He peered up at Loki, who was sporting a massive Cheshire grin. "Was that necessary?" Tony asked, mustering up all the bravado he could afford. He sunk into the warmth up to his chin, mainly to hide his body, as well as to warm up. The water did feel very good.

"Yes it was. You stink and you were half frozen. If you were on Jotunheim you would have died immediately after throwing yourself into the icy wastes."

"Jotun-what? What are you talking about Reindeer games?" Tony looked away when Loki simply rose an eyebrow.

"How little you understand the realms that are connected to your own world is pitiful. Midgard really is the backwater of the trees touch."

Tony felt he should have taken offence, but he really couldn't care less. There was a more pressing matter. "What am I doing here? How did you get us out? What happened exactly?"

"You dolt! Can't you see I alleviated you from the golden realm? Even Heimdall cannot see this place, it is perfect-"

"Yeah yeah, I really need to press here. Where are we and how did you escape?"

Loki let out a strange sounding snort, obviously angry about the interruption. "Magic, unseen and unused by most, is a most curious thing," Loki started cryptically, as if he were telling a bedtime story. It was unnerving because he had laid himself stomach down onto the tiles, drawing circles on the surface of the water. Tony inched away from the circling appendage, his wings quivering with apprehension.

"Unbeknownst to my father or even my mother, my magic has its own will. No matter where I am or how much I am bound, I can utilise it to the smallest degree. Let's say that I bided my time, waited for the perfect opportunity." Loki looked at Tony, "thanks to you, my pet, we escaped." Loki then reached over and petted the soft feathers of Tony's left wing. Tony shuddered without helping it, now a little too nervous to speak.

"Oh my sweet, how much fun we can have now, just you and me and miles of wilderness to separate us from the outside world."

Tony extended his wing swiftly, causing Loki to retreat otherwise he would run the risk of getting his nose broken. "Get your hands off me you bastard." Tony replied coldly.

"I see this upsets you Hen. Allow me to comfort you." Loki then extricated all the clothes on his body by phasing them away in a slow flash of green and gold light. Once he was proudly on show he gracefully entered the large bathtub, leaning in close to Tony; who had recoiled right away with a stricken look on his face.

Tony brought one of his wings up in an effort to guard himself against the intruder, but Loki was having none of it. He grasped the wing and forced it to retract back in. Once the bones locked in place Loki did a weird finger movement which kept the wing joints locked together.

Tony was now panicking. He couldn't open his wings and he couldn't move faster than Loki without his armour. There was definitely no way he could overpower the god.

Loki straddled Tony's waist, curling his arms possessively around his torso as he did so and then leaned in close. Loki breathed in deep, his nose pressed up close to Tony's hairline on the back of his neck.

Tony shivered, feeling vulnerable being in such close quarters with a mad god clinging to his person, and being naked.

Tony couldn't think of anything he could do. Loki started to stroke his sides with his large hands. They circled all around his torso and hips, then travelled down to his thighs, caressing them in a show of wanting desire. It unnerved Tony, who then decided to try and wriggle free once more.

Loki held on fast, causing Tony to cease meddling. Tony stared coldly at Loki, frightened anger firing its way through his nerves. He punched Loki really hard round the face with enough force to dislodge the green winged man from his lap. Loki landed inside the bath with a big splash. Tony shot up once more and flapped out of the bath. He swiftly shook the water from his wings ad grasped the first item of clothing he came upon.

Without really paying attention to what he had slipped on he made his way back to the lodge door.

It was locked.

And then he felt a hand grasp the back of his neck in a vice like grip, shoving his cheek into the door with a bang.

Tony didn't recognise when the god let him go, the force behind the attack was powerful enough to make Tony's mind flick in and out of consciousness.

"Oh, I do apologise, I forget how weak you mortals really are." Loki bent down to check Tony's pulse. The man was laying on the ground with his hands tucked beneath his belly in the position he fell in. His face was pressed to the ground on one side and his eyes were hazy. Loki was uncharacteristically gentle as he used his forefinger and index finger to check the pulse within his neck.

Deeming the mortal still alive he picked him up and brought him back to the bathtub. Tony still hadn't washed and he was a little delirious now due to the force of the blow on his skull. Loki placed him back into the tub and then went to check his head for injuries. There was nothing, but it didn't mean that there wouldn't be a nasty bump there very soon. In fact the side of his face where he smashed against the wood was swelling up already.

"My poor little Hen. This is what happens when you cross your dominant; I will punish you when you transcend above your position. Loki proceeded to wash Tony whilst the submissive was still slightly out. Loki met only the tiniest of protests, mainly hands trying to weakly shove him away and muffled curses.

By the time Tony was completely washed Loki pulled himself and Tony way from the warm water and began to dry the much younger man.

The wings were still wet and bedraggled. Some of Tony's feathers suffered damage from the escape attempts. After fully drying himself and Tony with the aid of towels -and a little bit of magic- Loki pulled Tony towards the bed, depositing him back down onto the soft silk sheets.

Eerily enough the light levels within the room began to dim right down to a low cast that caused the shadows to play against the walls. Tony felt more awake now, even though he was sporting a terrible headache. He noted how Loki covered his body entirely, the great wings poised high up in a domineering fashion that made goose bumps pop up all over his skin.

Tony didn't need to ask what was next on the rota for the evening. With the storm raging outside, the location being a tiny point on a map Tony was unlikely to understand and with a powerful god like creature leaning over him, Tony wasn't in any doubt as to what was going to happen to him.

His first mating with Loki made Tony think of a battering ram in girth, length and motion. It was harsh, confident and prolonged. Tony kept shrieking all through the night with the amount of pain it caused him.

Loki didn't stop thrusting right into him. It scared Tony when the god made absolutely no sound, as if he wasn't a living thing. Even when that dark shape above him found its peak there was still no sound.

Loki clung to Tony all through the night; often the positions would change, some with Tony on his hands and knees with his wings pinned to the sides, sometimes on his back with his legs trying to kick out in an attempt to get away; Loki simply kept them hooked around his waist. At one point in the evening Loki had Tony bent into a painfully curved position with his legs in the air and his back bent, the top half of his shoulders in contact with the sheets as Loki rammed in deep. All through that position Loki stared at Tony in a cold, possessive fashion. Tony couldn't even close his eyes, otherwise Loki would curl his long fingers around his throat and squeeze until Tony reopened them.

By the time the storm subsided and the rays of dawn penetrated the windows, Tony was past the brink of exhaustion. His body felt shattered. Bruises lay all across his skin, marks of varying shades creating a cacophony of colour to match the stains all over the bed sheets.

Loki had just finished another round, which meant a white trail was leaving Tony's opened body. Tony had never been taken by a man before; it was something he never felt the need to try when he was younger, and now he felt it was one of the best ideas of his life that he didn't.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and took a gulp from a cup full of water, rehydrating himself. Tony was laying on his side, breathing heavily. His body shook with pain, his head pounding painfully and his mouth was desert dry. His throat was also hoarse from the screaming and squeezing; it was raw and a trail of blood left through his open lips.

Loki finished his drink and then brought the cup over to Tony. Loki helped Tony to sit up so that he could give the smaller man a drink of water. Tony took it slowly and with much help. He couldn't stop shaking so he couldn't keep a hold of the small cup; Loki was oddly patient and held it for him without any fuss. He felt a little better as the clear liquid ran down his sore throat.

Loki wordlessly took the cup back from Tony, even though Tony was still thirsty and the cup was self-replenishing. Loki placed it back on the side table. "The bond is now complete; there is no hope of you ever escaping me again." Loki said it so slowly, quietly and deliberately, Tony knew the statement to be 100% true.

Tony stared, his heart beating a mile a minute. That was it. This was it. He was fully mated to this deranged villain.

Tony woke up feeling absolutely terrible. His eyes and nose felt congealed with filth and his throat felt so bad that it was painful. His body felt numb and he could barely move himself. He gasped for air when he felt a twinge in his back near his wing bones, causing the air to sweep past his damaged voice box.

Loki was alerted when Tony coughed. The sound was not normal for a cough; it sounded hacking and painful. Tony was clutching his throat, his eyes squeezed shut and his chest heaving. He was trying hard not to cough because of the pain it caused him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't breathe. Panic was settling in fast.

Loki rolled Tony onto his side so that he wouldn't choke on the blood dripping from his mouth. He placed his palm against his throat and said a few words in a strange language. All the while Tony felt tears pricking his eyes, his hands clutching the soft sheets in an attempt to ground himself. The whole time he thought about where he really wanted to be and who he wanted to be with.

Tony felt a soothing pulse through his throat. He didn't care much. He wanted to be with Bruce. He wanted to hug and talk science with the man. He wanted to laugh with Thor and receive powerful pats on the back that threatened to tip him forward. He wanted to hang out with Clint and Natasha and play some video games and learn Russian. He wanted to chill with Steve as the man drew Tony at work in the lab. He wanted to go for some after work drinks with Pepper and Rhodey and whine about asshole executives.

He didn't want to be here, wounded and in the presence of a deranged God with daddy issues. "We will need to leave as soon as possible." Loki said suddenly.

Tony didn't bother to move. He simply curled up on the mattress, clutching the sheets. His wings were clenched around his body in a close manner, comforting him. The blue plumage appeared dull and the red spots appeared dark brown instead of their bright glittering ruby.

"When I say we need to leave I mean that we need to leave!" Loki spat, picking Tony up from the bed. Tony startled and attempted to push Loki away. Loki simply huffed and wrapped a blanket around him, covering his wings completely.

"You left me with no choice. Now they will know where I am."

That left Tony curious. Who knew where he was?

Loki allowed his leather cloths to form around his body in a shimmer of golden light, the air warping for a moment as it did so.

Loki threw Tony over his shoulder and then left the cabin. Tony noticed immediately that daylight was abundant, and it was bright.

Snow covered everything; the trees, rocks and ground was totally white. The air was crisp and calm, but silence permeated the world. Tony didn't have time to admire the scenery before he felt a strange sensation within his gut.

One moment he was looking at snow, next he was looking at bare ground. Bare Volcanic ground. He looked up into a darkened sky tinted with yellow. There were a few tiny, eerie orbs that appeared to be weak stars, hanging sluggishly in the sky.

Tony shuddered when a cold, dry wind swept past, rustling his barley clothed form. It was still freezing cold and his whole body still hurt. Loki may have helped his lungs to settle down, but he did nothing to help the pain in his body and lower regions. The worst ache was settled deep within his Arc laden chest.

Loki was silent as he traversed the rocky terrain. He manoeuvred himself daintily as he could over the ashen rocks; he often beat his wings to keep his balance. Tony wondered if the god had enough strength to fly with the weakened engineer. Even if he did Tony would find ways to hamper his progress.

Soon enough Loki stopped in front of something that cast a dark shadow over the blackened landscape. Tony couldn't move around to look without Loki readjusting him on his shoulder. Loki simply hissed at him in a strange language and Tony fell still.

All of a sudden Tony felt a wash of something closing in on him before relapsing almost instantly. Tony saw nothing but darkness for a fleeting moment before he saw a vague light seep into his eyes. They were now in a cavern of some kind. It was the kind of cavern that was governed by stalactites and stalagmites. Tony couldn't remember what the difference between the two was, but he had his fill of caves in the middle of dry areas.

Loki didn't let go of Tony. Instead he pulled him from his shoulder and carried him like a baby, with an arm just below his shoulders and in the crook of his knees.

"I will require you to say nothing Hen." Loki said quietly so that his voice was barely a whisper. Tony didn't mistake the cold demand within those words though. Tony simply scoffed unhappily.

Tony turned his head when he heard footsteps coming their way. As they got closer, Tony noted how odd they sounded, as if the steps cut off suddenly when the whole foot didn't hit the ground.

Tony then saw something strange. Two winged forms materialised from the darkness. What troubled the blue winged man was the fact that the creatures were not human or Asgardian. They both had strange skin colour and their wings were completely featherless.

They moved In sync, coming closer almost silently. Tony felt needles prick his skin as he noted the deathly white face of the female of the pair. The other was clearly male, but with a warmer skin tone. They both had aggressively violet eyes that glimmered in the half light.

"Is that you Loki? It has been almost a century since you came to this place. What are you doing here now?" The female asked in an almost bored tone. Her wings folded against her back.

"Don't be like that sister mine, Loki can come and go however he likes." The male sounded far friendlier. Tony immediately didn't trust him. "Besides," he cast his eyes over Tony, whose heckles rose on instinct, "what have you got there?"

"Hey Asshat, shouldn't you ask 'who is that?' Rather than 'what is that.' Damn rude."

Tony then felt sharp nails dig into shoulders, causing him to wince. "Please do keep your mouth quiet for a moment Anthony, or I will force you to still your impulsive attitude. "

Tony kept quiet, although he kept throwing Loki a dark expression.

"I require your help. Both Asgard and Alfeimr have their sights set on me, and my mate here needs a place to rest and rehabilitate."

'Imprison more like.' Tony thought as he folded his arms tightly.

"Good job you have mapped out the trees pathways, otherwise you would have been caught centuries ago for your mischief Loki," the female elf creature said with barely a hint of emotion. Tony was beginning to suspect that she was actually an android. He expected her joints to click and whirr as she walked.

"It has sufficed to know from an early age." Loki moved forwards, his chin jutting into the air.

The female nodded whilst the male smiled. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he was rocking on his heels like a child awaiting punishment.

"Follow me Loki, I will show you a room you and your mate may stay in." She turned with a swish of her bright silver hair and walked back into the cavern. The male fell into step behind them


End file.
